The Problem with my Love
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Yuuki and Zero are alone in the school during the holidays when Yuuki realizes her love for Zero. How does he feel? Are they destined to be together or will something interfere? Rated M for later Chapters. READ AND REVIEW
1. Realizations

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

* * *

POV: Yuki

I stared at the test in front of me, unable to focus on the words or understand practically anything. My mind would fall back to Zero, of all places. The holidays were coming up; three days and it would be Christmas then everyone would go home to visit their families. But I wouldn't leave; I would stay at the Academy with Chair-Father and Zero. They were my family and I would be happy once I spent more time with them.

I always felt that fatherly love from the Chairman, but how did I see Zero? I knew I could never see him as a brother; he was much more than that. Was it possible that I was in love with him? I glanced up to the top row, catching Zero's gaze and blushing quickly. I looked back to my paper, feeling his eyes bore into the back of my head.

Yes, it was very possible I was in love with Zero. But what about Kaname? I knew he thought I was special and he cared for me, but was it love? No, I was positive Kaname was not in love with me and I knew that I was not in love with him. He was a crush, an infatuation because he saved my life. But with Zero…

"Down with your pencils! The test is over!" The teacher yelled and I glared at the blank paper. The only thing I had written was my name at the very top; so I knew I had failed. I crumpled the paper up, tossing it behind me towards the trash can. People stood and gathered their bags, ready to leave for Christmas and be done with school for three entire weeks. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand as Yori said her goodbyes and walked out. I was alone in the room, or so I thought, until some thing hit the back of my head. It rolled to the floor and came to a stop at my shoe. I picked it up, realizing it was my "exam paper".

I turned quickly and found Zero standing behind me, a grin threatening the usual serious composure of his face. "Come Yuki, the Chairman wants to talk with us." I watched him walk towards me but I refused to move from my seat when he tugged at my arm.

With a great sigh, Zero picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Zero! Put me down this instant!" I growled, beating his back with my fists. He merely laughed and smacked my bottom roughly.

"Quiet back there; I don't want trouble from my luggage." I could feel my face turn red and let my arms dangle over my head. "Good girl Yuki. You'll learn not to fight with me; I always win." I huffed quietly, my mind drifting back to where it was before.

My heart beat fast when I admitted to myself that I was definitely in love with Zero. Of course, he didn't share those feelings but I would never tell him anything. No one could know what was turning the gears in my mind so intently. I was jostled slightly, and realized we were inside of the Chairman's office.

"Yuki, I'm putting you down now." Zero's voice was gentle as he set me back on my feet. But even after I stood right and found my balance, his hands lingered on my waist, holding me closer than was necessary. What was that in his eyes? It couldn't be-

"Yuki, Zero, I'm so glad you're here!" My father cried out, diving at us and pinning me to the ground under the weight of two men. "Christmas will be fantastic this year; I am so happy to be your father!" His voice rang in my ears and I struggled to get up. Zero noticed my pain, and lifted me out from under my father as he rose to his own feet.

"Yes Chairman, is that what you called us here about?" Zero asked, straightening his jacket and glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Of course! Sit down kids!" He offered the chairs to us that waited in front of his desk. I sat cautiously and noticed the Chairman fidget nervously in his own chair. "Yuki, I spoke to Zero about this yesterday and I wanted to speak to you in person." He paused as Zero exchanged a look. "I have a few things to handle with the council about Shizuka Hiou's death, and I have to leave you in the care of Zero during Christmas. As you know, the day and night classes will be leaving for the entire three weeks of Holiday. You two will be staying in the Moon Dorm together while I am away. We have already had your belongings moved…"

I could have sworn my jaw hit the floor at his words. Alone with Zero? In the same dorm? "How long will you be gone?" My voice squeaked as I became more and more nervous.

He shifted uncomfortably and avoided my gaze. "I will be gone for the first two weeks, then I will come back on the third."

I exploded, unable to control the mixture of emotions. "WHAT?! How can you do this? Zero can't agree to that, and I can do just fine on my own!" I shouted, forgetting that Zero was in the room. He stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist firmly.

"Yuki, do you not want to stay with me?" I looked into his eyes and found tears that welled up in the corners. He looked hurt and I couldn't believe he would think like that.

"N-no, of course not Zero." I placed my hands on his face and looked him directly in the eye. "I just don't want to be a bother to you. I know how annoying I can be to you sometimes and-" He cut me off by cradling my head to his chest.

"Now Yuki, I will always be here to care for you. And I will never think you to be so annoying I wish you weren't with me." His words were whispered in my ear as his hot breath flowed over my hair. My heart sped up and breathing hitched at the closeness.

"Fantastic! Zero knows where the dorms are. Students have begun leaving so go find your room!" Father nearly shoved us from his office, slamming the door behind us.

Zero shrugged and grabbed my hand. "This way Yuki." I allowed Zero to pull me down the hall, and sped up to meet his long stride.

"Why do we have to stay in the Moon Dorm, Zero?" I asked, staring up at his beautiful face in the afternoon sunlight from the open windows. He looked back at me, a smile hiding something that lurked just below his façade.

"Because the chairman needs pipes to be fixed here. The bathrooms will not work until repair men show up next week." He looked back down the hall and brushed away the comments from school girls. They yelled to him sweetly and grabbed at his clothing, assuming he wouldn't be his normally angry self since Christmas was near. "Be gone with you children. The only girl I want is…" I listened intently to him speak, noticing when his voice trailed off.

"Who, Zero? Who is it that you want?" I was surprised, angry and jealous that he wanted someone else. Why wouldn't he? Zero deserved someone much better than me. I looked up, finding that a bright blush had crept over his face while he diverted his eyes from me.

"It's nothing Yuki." He muttered softly, pulling me through the crowded hall. I stopped walking, tugging at Zero's hand when he kept moving. "Yuki, what are you doing?" He looked only some what angry, standing right before me and holding my hand tightly.

"I refuse to go any further until you tell me who it is." I felt as if I had the upper hand, and smiled defiantly. Zero grinned too, but this one was devilish.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "If you wish to be that way, then I will move you myself." He tossed me over his shoulder once again and turned to hurry down the hall.

"Zero, I want to know right now!" I yelled against his back, curling my hands into fists around the edge of his jacket. I heard a door being kicked open then quickly slammed shut and locked behind us. Zero dropped me on a bed, and straddled my waist, pinning me beneath him.

"Yuki," He breathed, his lips edging closer to my own while his hands held my wrists down at my sides. "Do you really think I could want any one but you?" His eyes met mine, and for a split second I could see it. Us, together. I leant foreword, ushering my lips closer to him in a moment of pure desire.

My eyes slid closed as Zero bent his face to mine and I waited for his lips. A series of quick knocks broke our moment, and I heard Zero curse quietly under his breath.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I shouldn't have done that. I'll be back soon to show you to our rooms." He blushed profusely; jumping to the floor and throwing the door open before he raced out.

Yori stared at me from the door way. "What was that about Yuki?" She asked, walking towards her dresser.

"If I knew that, Yori, I would tell you." I shook my head and collapsed onto my bed. This would be a long holiday.


	2. A cold shower

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I paced my room in the Day Class dorm. What was I going to do about Yuuki? I mean, she was the one to lean forward as if she wanted to kiss me. She didn't protest or shove me away. Yuuki seemed…happy? I shook my head to drill the thoughts from my mind. After what I had done to her I didn't know how she could love me, much less forgive me.

A light knock on my door made me pause. The lock was undone and Yuuki usually just opened it any way. "Come in." I said my voice slightly husky and a little shaky. The door creaked open slowly and Yuuki's large brown eyes peered at me from behind it. "Yuki, I'm so sorry. I should have… I don't know. I should control myself better."

She shook her head, and for a moment I was worried she had become angry with me until a light smile crossed her face. "Oh Zero, always worried you were the bad one. Don't you notice the way I look at you? Didn't you see that I want you too? I'm not sure what to say for you Zero…" She looked away from me, a pained and slightly embarrassed expression crossing her delicate features.

I was such a horrible creature; how could she ever want to be with me? "Yuki, -" I started, walking towards her with my hand out stretched.

"There you are! Haven't gone to your rooms yet? Well then, visit them in the morning. Good night my wonderful children!" The Chairman burst into my room, grabbing Yuuki and I into a hug before running out the door to pack.

I felt my eye brows knit together when the door silently slid shut and Yuuki turned back to stare into my eyes. "Like I was saying Zero, don't think you are alone here. I'll always be around for you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, bringing my face closer to hers. I pulled her into a tight hug against my chest with one arm, lifting her chin with my free hand and hovered my lips just centimeters from hers.

"Yuuki…" I breathed, watching a shiver run down her spine as my warm breath hit her face. She reached up on her toes at the moment I picked her up. Our lips met in a slow but heated kiss; her hands sliding up my shoulders and into my hair, locking our mouths together.

"Hey Zero, have you seen Yuki? Dorm Leader-Kuran wants to-" I shoved Yuuki gently away and sat on my desk as Aidou wandered in with a trail of girls behind him. "Yuki, there you are. Kaname-Senpai wants to speak with you before he leaves. Come, I'll take you."

I had to speak up; I never trusted Yuuki with any one but myself or Kaname. Even with him, I felt inferior and scared Yuki may leave me. "I will be staying in the Moon Dorm for the duration of the vacation. I will take Yuki." I glanced at Yuki for approval and the shy smile that danced around her lips gave me confidence.

Aidou looked surprised but made no protest. "Fine then, I'll see you in three weeks!" Aidou shouted cheerfully, running from my room and down the hall with screaming girls.

"Shall we go, Yuuki? We wouldn't want to make Kaname wait." I noticed the sour tone of my voice but could not keep it from boiling over. My jealousy for Kaname and Yuuki's relationship was unwarranted but there none the less.

We walked silently through the wide and now vacated hallways. Only students from the Night Class wandered aimlessly; noses buried in books and goblets of blood tablets in hand. I cringed at the thought of those horrid tablets. My body refused them; no matter how many times I put them in my mouth they wouldn't take.

Yuuki still wore a thin white bandage around her neck where I had bitten her. The wounds never had time to heal and were the constant reminder of how much I had hurt her. I should have never existed in the first place and left Yuuki to Kaname. At least he would never hurt her. At least Kaname hadn't hated himself for years on end; rejecting the thing he was. The thing he had become…and now I was practically his slave. After drinking Kaname's blood I was indebted to him for my life and for Yuuki's life.

Yuki's gentle tug on my arm brought me from the dark thoughts and into reality. "We're here Zero. I'll go see Kaname-senpai and meet you back here." I nodded, brushing my fingers along her back as she turned towards the stairs and headed into Dorm Leader Kuran's room.

* * *

POV: Yuuki

My hand trembled slightly as I closed the door behind me once in Kaname-sama's room. He sat in a thick leather chair in a dark corner with his hands clasped on the desk before him.

"You wanted to see me Kaname-senpai?" I asked, walking forward and bowing my head slightly. I heard him stand and move closer, his finger now on my chin and pulling my face upward to look in his eyes.

"I trust you will be safe with Zero?" I heard sincerity and a note of…jealousy? His voice was gentle and soft, but deadly in ways I knew he could be.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai; Zero will take fine care of me." I turned from him quickly, feeling uncomfortable being so close to him right now. He grabbed my arm firmly and spun me to face him. Kaname's arms formed iron manacles around me, holding me too tightly against his chest.

"I will miss you, Yuuki." He purred, bending forward only an inch from my face. His lips pressed greedily against mine and tried to persuade a reaction from my mouth. His hand moved from my back to the hem of my jacket, pulling it upward while his fingers ran eagerly up my bare stomach. I realized what Kaname was trying for, and shoved against him with all of my strength.

"Kaname-Senpai!" My voice was a loud squeal and I fell to the ground when his arms unwound from my back in surprise. "Kaname-Senpai, I do not think I can do this." I spun quickly and ran from the room, tears streaming down my face in embarrassment, anger and guilt. Everything was a blur to me so I never noticed the stairs right before me.

* * *

POV: Kaname

I stood in my room in total shock of what just happened. Had Yuuki just rejected me? Had I read her wrong? I thought she loved me, but apparently I wasn't as important as I thought. I slumped back into my chair while the door slammed closed and Yuuki's foot steps pounded down the hall way.

Perhaps this holiday was what I needed to get perspective. Maybe Yuuki only felt I was a brother, or saw me as a dear friend? I doubted Zero would tell me anything, hating me as he did. I couldn't say that his feelings towards me were offensive in the least, considering I only let him live because Yuuki loved him so.

This was a pain that never left my heart. I realized then that Yuuki loved Zero; but not the way she loved me. I would leave this place with an empty heart, but Yuuki would pay for her rejection when I returned.

* * *

POV: Zero

I heard the door slam shut and watched Yuuki run from Kaname's room in tears. If he laid a hand on her I would tear him to shreds! Yuuki stumbled towards the landing of the stairs too quickly as I shot up them towards her.

Just as her right foot stepped off the landing and into thin air, I had my arms around her. She cried into my jacket, grabbing onto my collar for dear life and muttering incoherently. I stared at Kaname's closed door for what seemed like hours but was really only a moment. It never opened.

"Come Yuuki. You can rest then tell me what happened." I whispered gently into her ear and carried her to the dorm the Chairman set up for her. I laid her on the bed, peeling off her shoes and jacket before tucking the blanket in around her small frame. I stood from the bed and turned towards the bathroom that adjoined our rooms when I felt her hand curl around my wrist.

"Zero, please don't leave me." Her sob was low and cracked and her tiny fist was tight around my hand.

"Yuki, I will be back quickly. I will get you water then be right back." I kneeled beside her on the floor and ran my fingers through her hair in an effort to sooth her sobs. "You can trust me Yuki." For the first time, I felt as though it were true. I would never leave Yuki like this. If her pain were something I could fix then the angry part of my heart could pound away in a small corner while I cared for her. She nodded silently and let go of my arm.

I returned with a glass of water and sleeping pills, though I doubted she would need them. I sat on the edge of her bed, placing the water and pills on her night stand. I wanted to know what went on behind that door but knew I couldn't push Yuki like this. I hated to see her in pain and didn't want to be the cause of it. I didn't notice Yuki standing beside the bureau in nothing but her slip until her quiet cough alerted me. She blushed as my eyes roamed instinctively up her body and low growl rumbled from my throat.

"I'll let you get changed." I rose unsteadily and walked quickly towards the bathroom that led to my own room. Yuki needed to get ready for bed and I needed a cold shower. I shut the door behind me and turned the cold water on, quickly undressing and stepping behind the thick black curtain that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom. The cold water woke me up and cured the hot desire that flowed through my veins for Yuki.

With my hands placed against the wall and my head bent, I reveled in thoughts of Yuuki and me together. They wrapped around my mind and entangled my passion into one wave of thought. Yuuki had me so enraptured that I never noticed the door open.

**So, what do you think? Did Yuuki decide to "visit" Zero in the shower, or is there something very misleading that happens before this?? Read and Review!! I love your comments and I need more, so tell your friends about it!**


	3. Laying a claim

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I didn't hear the door open, but the sound of silk dropping to the floor caught my attention. "Yuuki…?" I pulled the curtain aside, expecting to see Yuki's brown orbs staring intently at me; but I was greeted with eyes I never wanted to find here. A choked scream escaped her throat as she jumped back, trying to cover herself up.

I pulled the shower curtain around my torso, making sure Ruka couldn't see anything below my shoulders.

"Ruka, what the hell are you doing in here?!" I yelled, glancing at the door to be sure Yuki didn't walk in. I was sure she was asleep and didn't want to wake her up.

"Zero! I'm so sorry…" She muttered as she gathered her clothes into a pile and stood awkwardly beside the sink closest to the door. "I thought Kaname was in here when he didn't answer the door to his office and the bathroom there was quiet. This is the closest room with someone in it and so I assumed…"

I held up a hand, closing my eyes and attempting to shake the image of a naked Ruka from my head. "He's not here Ruka. I don't know where Kaname is and I don't care. Now get out!" I spat his name and glared angrily at Ruka as she stumbled backwards and slammed the door to the bathroom behind her.

Shaking my head, I turned the water off and pulled clean clothes on before I opened the door to Yuuki's room.

POV: Yuuki

I changed into shorts and a camisole, waiting for Zero to return from his room. I needed him to be here now; to comfort me and tell me that he loved me. I felt selfish as I greedily accepted Zero's care and begged him not to leave even when it was only for water. I saw the passion in his violet eyes when he noticed I wore only a slip and I felt a blush cross my face.

I could hear the shower running and after a moment a shout and muffled voices from in side. I strode to the door, pressing my ear against it and straining to hear who else was in there with Zero. The opposite door of the bathroom slammed shut and I heard the water turn off. The door I had settled against was tugged open before I had time to gain balance on my own.

POV: Zero

I turned the light off and pulled the door open, unaware of Yuuki pressed against it until she fell against me once the door was free from its frame. I stumbled back wards, securing Yuki protectively against my chest while we fell. I landed hard on my back and stared at Yuuki's face, looking for any sign she was hurt.

Once a giggled escaped her mouth my silent question was answered and I smiled in relief. "Yuki, what were you doing against that door?" I asked, suddenly a little suspicious of her. I watched her face turn pink as she looked away defiantly.

"What were you doing with some one else in here while you showered?" I was taken aback by her question and momentarily forgot my answer.

"Um… It's not what you think. Ruka thought Kaname was in here and decided to join me, I mean him, in the shower." I shrugged awkwardly, noticing we were still lying on the bathroom floor in a somewhat intimate position. She blushed again and I smiled at the look on her face when she heard Ruka's name. That wasn't jealousy, was it?

POV: Yuuki

Ruka?! It was Ruka in this bathroom with MY Zero?! Wait, _my_ Zero? Where was that coming from? I didn't have a claim placed on him, though I wanted one. Could Zero be mine? I blushed furiously and shoved gently at Zero's chest trying to stand up but he held me firmly and stared into my eyes.

"Yuki, what were you doing listening at the door?" His voice was stern now and I knew I had no choice but to tell him.

"I got jealous and a little angry when I heard another girl's voice there with you. I thought…" My voice trailed off and I hoped he wouldn't push this, I didn't want to admit how much I cared for Zero incase he didn't love me the same way.

"Yuuki… I want to know what's running through your mind." His feathery touch tilted my face towards his and I silently tried to answer his question.

In a great sigh, I blinked slowly and stared back at Zero. "I thought you were with someone in the shower and I was hurt because you said you wanted me earlier. I don't want you to be with someone else, Zero. I want a claim on you. I know that sounds very selfish but when you love someone you get very greedy and-" Zero's finger rested on my lips and stilled my words. I looked up, a smile spreading thinly over his face.

"Yuki, did you just say you love me?" I watched light and wonder dance through his eyes as I nodded. His fingers dragged down my cheek and he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Say it again Yuki, please? I need to hear those words from your beautiful lips."

I moved up and placed my hands on his shoulders to become level. "I love you Zero." He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the floor. I giggled and stood up, helping Zero to his feet as I tried to stifle a yawn. He brushed stray hair from my face and guided me to my bed.

"You need to sleep Yuki. I'll be in the next room; call me if you need anything." I sighed heavily as he locked the outer doors and walked into his own room. I didn't want Zero to leave but I doubted he would want to stay with me tonight.

I was restless and waited for twenty or thirty minutes before making up my mind. I had to sleep with Zero tonight. He was my only comfort now and I could handle his rejection as long as he would be here in the morning.

POV: Zero

"You need sleep Yuki." I whispered softly, helping her into the high bed. "I'll be in the next room; call me if you need anything." I sighed and kissed her forehead, turning reluctantly from her warmth and stalking off to my room. I left both doors to the bathroom open but locked the outer bed room doors. No one would be in here to bother her.

I stripped to nothing but shorts, and slid in between the cold sheets of my bed. I wanted Yuuki here with me but if I tried to push her… I didn't want to think of that. If Yuki left me, I would have no one.

I lay awake for at least a half hour, unable to fall asleep while I knew that Yuuki was in the next room alone. The soft rustle of blankets followed by the light slapping of her bare feet caught my attention. The room was pitch black but I could see her silhouette in the door frame. She fidgeted for a moment as if deciding whether to stay or go. Finally, she moved across the bare stretch of floor and lifted the edge of my blankets to slide quietly under them.

I remained motionless, letting Yuki move closer and bury her face in my shoulder while her tiny hands clutched at my sides. I shifted slightly, letting her know that I was awake, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as fresh tears fell from her eyes and down my bare skin.

"Don't cry, Yuuki. I'm here for you." My voice was raspy as bloodlust rushed through my body. He heart pumped and thudded loudly in her chest and thick, silky blood flooded her veins. I shut my eyes tight, forcing the animalistic part from my mind. I needed to be here for Yuki but that wouldn't happen if I thought about devouring her.

I felt her gentle hand on the side of my face but kept my eyes closed; refusing to let her see me this way though she had seen me in worse condition. "Zero, what's wrong? Do you need to drink from me?" Her small voice was calm and I opened my eyes as she shifted from my side and hovered over me. Her hair was pulled to the side, exposing the expanse of pearly skin.

I growled lightly, flipping us so I hovered over her and pinned her arms above her head with only one hand. My lips stopped over her neck and I looked Yuki in the eyes for reassurance. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and placing her life in my hands. I placed my lips over her pulse point and licked at her tender skin. I felt Yuki shiver, and instead of piercing her skin again I moved up, licking gently at any exposed skin.

POV: Yuuki

I shivered in response to his tongue on my skin. He did it again, sliding his mouth up my neck and dragging his warm tongue over my jaw and back down. I gasped; shocked he hadn't bitten me yet. "Zero," I moaned, twisting my head to the side and allowing more of my skin to be at his mercy. "What are you doing? I thought you would bite me…" I sighed as he slid away and kissed the hollow of my neck lightly.

"As you wish, Yuuki." I felt him purr into my skin before running his tongue back over the old wounds, and sink his sharp fangs into my neck. I gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling him drain only as much blood as he needed before holding his tongue over the bite to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly into my neck as he released my arms and rolled onto his back.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I moved to my side, facing Zero and propping my head up with my left arm. "Don't apologize for that Zero. I offered myself to you and you accepted me, so I want to belong to you." I smiled even though the room was black as pitch; I knew he saw it. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'll tell you about everything in the morning, but I need to be with you tonight. Is that okay?" I asked, slightly worried he would shoot me down and tell me to quit annoying him.

"Of course you can, Yuuki. I would want nothing else." His lean arm wrapped protectively around me and pulled my body on top of his. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his slow heart beat and placing my hands on his hips. Zero's shorts rode low and I had an urge to slip my hands under the waist band to- "Sleep now. I'll hear your troubles in the morning Yuki." I fell asleep soon after to the hum of Zero's voice.

POV: Zero

I liked Yuki's pleasant little weight on top of me and wish we were like this every night. I no longer felt the need to sink my unwanted fangs into her because other feelings began to ignite while my tongue slid along her neck. I hoped the heat in my stomach would burn away quickly since I couldn't jump into another shower but I was out of luck.

Her small hands gripped then released my hips as she slept, fingers clawing at my exposed skin and causing me to become aroused. I silently cursed myself for letting Yuki into my bed but I knew I could never turn her away. Not my Yuki. She would always be welcome in my bed. I closed my eyes tightly, and pictured Ruka's naked body in the bath room. My arousal soon faded and I was able to sleep; dreaming of Yuuki.

**Who knew Ruka was going to be slipping into the bath room?? I could never picture Ruka with Zero so I found this rather humorous. ******** I know…they didn't get to it yet. But they will. Yuuki needs time to spill her guts about Kaname. Now I want more reviews before I post the next chapter. What author doesn't?? I know you're reading this so just go to the bottom of this page and post a lil comment. Thankies!!**


	4. Even if it kills me

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuki

I woke up in pale light, still lying on Zero's warm body with dried tears on my face. I shifted, moving down on Zero to lay my ear over his heart; then I noticed something that should have woken me up. I lifted myself up on one elbow beside Zero, and raised the blanket just enough to look down. I stifled a gasp and rolled off him, lying on my back beside Zero I held a hand over my mouth to quell the giggles.

With my eyes shut tight I squirmed to the edge of the bed, trying desperately to get away from this room before Zero woke up. I was my regular clumsy self though, and fell roughly to the floor as my foot became caught in the blankets. Zero stirred and half muttered a cough before he realized who made the noise.

I watched his head bob over the edge of the bed and a hand shoot out to grasp me. "Yuki, what are you doing on the floor? And what is so funny?" He eyed me warily as I laughed and crossed my cold legs on the bed.

"I woke up on top of you…" I blushed, and gestured south before Zero understood my meaning.

His eyes closed briefly as he shook his head and muttered the word, "No…" Finally, he looked down and noticed the prominent erection that had me laughing. I watched a dark blush blend into his features as he pulled the comforter tighter around himself. "I'm really sorry Yuki." He muttered, never meeting my gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, but I moved closer and waited for him to look at me.

"Never apologize…but, can I ask you a question Zero?" He nodded slowly, the blush only light pink on his high cheek bones. I smiled and pulled his hand into my lap. "What were you dreaming about?" His head snapped up as he some what glared at me. What was running through his mind?

POV: Zero

I stared at our hands intertwined in Yuki's lap and wondered what she wanted to know. "What were you dreaming about?" I looked up quickly, trying to read through the smile on her innocent face. Did she really want to know what went on in my demented dreams? Could she handle the fact that I wanted her in such a non-innocent way?

I shook my head, trying to compose my face and ward off the blush that I knew was still there. "It was nothing really; it doesn't matter. Now I need to take a shower." I pulled my hand away and stood from the bed, clasping the blanket around my waist while Yuki stared intently at me. A smile ran across her face as I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door behind me; leaning against it while I turned the dial to cold and quickly stripped.

The water was near freezing and cured my 'problem'. How did she have this effect on me?

POV: Yuki

I sat on the bed quietly and listened to Zero turn the water on in the bathroom. I couldn't let him off the hook that easily, so I decided to be braver than usual. I marched quietly across the room, opening the bathroom door with out a sound and leaned against the wall beside the shower, pulling the shower curtain aside to find naked Zero leaning against the wall with has back to me. Zero's head snapped around at the sound and his violet eyes grew large.

"Yuuki! What are you doing in here?!" His voice was rasped and panicky as he tried to cover himself. I grinned, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you dreamed about, Zero." He glared at me, but that wasn't the scary part. I began to worry when his arms dropped to his eyes and Zero took the few short steps towards me; locking me in with his eyes the entire time.

"I dreamed about you, Yuuki." I listened to the change in his voice. It became low and husky, licking his lips and eyeing me up and down. "I dreamed only about you, and all the things I wanted to do to you. You will know soon enough, but for now I need to take a shower. Then you can tell me about Kaname." I nodded, turning from him and closing the bathroom door gently behind me before settling on the bed.

I had been so enraptured by Zero's eyes that mine never strayed any where else. I hadn't taken a look when I had the chance so all I knew of Zero was from the waist up. I mentally chastised myself for being so naughty, but figured it didn't much matter since no one knew. I also realized that I had forgotten all about Kaname. Everything that happened yesterday seemed so unimportant and didn't matter any more. Kaname would be leaving and I could spend all the time with Zero that I wanted.

The door opened and Zero walked out with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. It hung low, showing off the deep "V" of muscle below his stomach. I moaned quietly, hardly noticing that he had been speaking to me. "What, Zero?"

"Yuki, I asked if you wanted to talk yet." His hands rested on the edge of the towel, tugging it only a centimeter lower and I had to force my eyes to meet his face.

"No, not yet Zero. I'd like to take a shower also." I stood quickly, hurrying to the bathroom and turning the hot water on. I let my clothes drop to the floor, relishing in the time to my own thoughts. There were three things I knew, one: that the relationship between Kaname and I would never be the same, two: there was a part of Zero, and I didn't know how crucial a part, that craved the very life inside of me, and three: that I was absolutely and irrevocably in love with Zero.

I stepped out of the shower, running to my room with out a towel since Zero wasn't there, and tugged open the top drawer of my dresser. Only pajamas lay folded neatly in the drawer. I checked the others, remembering that the rest of my clothes were in Zero's room. I head to the bathroom, wrapping a fresh towel around myself and slowly opened the door to Zero's room.

He sat on the bed dressed in his regular uniform since we had to patrol today, eyes growing wider as he analyzed every inch of my body that was revealed to him. I felt naked, even though the towel covered essential parts, to Zero. "Um, my clothes were left in your room." I shifted uncomfortably and stared at the floor, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, ahem, yes they are. Everything is in these bags; let me help you." He stood quickly and grabbed two large bags beside his dresser, carrying them across the two rooms to mine and placing them beside the dresser. "I'll let you change." He turned and started towards the door but I grabbed his arm and turned him around again.

"I want to tell you what happened between Kaname and I before we do anything else. I'd like to get it out of the way." He nodded and I guided him to my bed; sitting on the edge with his hands in my lap as I began to speak. "Kaname-senpai seems to feel that we are more than friends, and tried to push his feelings on to me yesterday. Kaname kissed me, among other things, and I was angry that I let him think I loved him. I just wanted you to know before we went to work." I smiled lightly and stood, expecting Zero to follow my lead but to no avail. He sat, stony eyed, on my bed for what seemed like an eternity before standing and dropping my hands.

"I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes, Yuki." He sounded cold and distant, as if he were angry with me. I couldn't blame him, I knew I was a bad person and hoped that Zero didn't think I was too horrible so he still loved me.

POV: Zero

I strode angrily down the hall, headed for Kaname's room. My hands in fists and eyes slits of anger. Did that piece of scum really think he could do what ever he wanted to my Yuki? I thumped on his door with my fist and hoped he was angry enough to yell so I could convince the rest of the vampires that he wasn't as wonderful as they thought.

The door opened slowly and Kaname stood in the door way. "Zero, how nice to see you here; please come in." He stood away from the door, gesturing inside with his free hand as I walked in and turned to him on heel.

"You better be careful around Yuki, _vampire_. I have no games to play and I can kill you if you ever hurt her again." I spat the words at him, clenching my fists as he walked past me.

"I don't know what Yuki told you, but everything was a misunderstanding. I was merely trying to express my love for her which was clearly not returned and promptly rejected. I've learned my lesson and will try to keep my boundaries fair. But, considering I've saved both of your lives you may want to be a little more gracious. I can play dirty too." He glared at me fiercely, as if trying to convey his hate through eyes.

"The only reason you aren't dead now is because I don't want to upset her. If Yuuki asked, you would be dead in a heart beat." I turned away from him and walked quickly towards the door. I was half way out when his words wafted through the air and into my head.

"_You can't be with her all the time_…" I clenched my fists, running as fast as I could down the hall towards Yuki's room. I would protect her, even if it kills me.


	5. His darkest hour

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuki

I waited impatiently in the hall by our rooms. Zero hadn't returned yet and I began to get nervous. I walked down the hall, glancing at the closed doors where the night class students slept or drank or read…what ever they wanted really. I passed a door, cracked open barely and inch, and paused in front of it; leaning towards it to listen for any signs of Zero.

"Welcome to the Moon Dorm, Yuuki." A male voice purred in my ear, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me against his chest. "Do you enjoy it here? Dorm leader Kuran has been waiting for you. He's making special plans for you Yuuki, and I hope I'm there to see them played out." I struggled against the vampire's grip to no avail, when sharp fangs brushed along my collar bone. His tongue swept along my neck and tears rolled silently down my face…

"Aidou! Get your filthy hands off of her!" I was released, relieved to see Zero running towards us down the hall as Aidou backed up into the wall, hands up.

Aidou smiled; the evil grin and bright red eyes raked over my exposed skin. "We were just having a little conversation, Zero. Nothing to get upset about; right, Yuki?" Zero wrapped and arm around my shoulders, dragging his fingers lightly over my neck before glaring back at Aidou.

I nodded, staring at the floor and shifting uncomfortably. I only wanted Zero to drink my blood, and Aidou's threat sent a chill through my bones. But, was it a threat or a promise? Did Kaname really have a plan, or was Aidou bluffing to scare me into submission? It didn't matter as long as Zero was with me. But what if he got in the middle of it?

POV: Zero

We walked towards the double doors beyond the Moon dorm; my arm never leaving Yuki's shoulders until we came past the arch way. "Yuuki, I told you to wait for me in my room, you shouldn't have been in that hall…What did Aidou say to you before I came along?" I held her face in my hands, assuring she couldn't look away or lie.

Tears welt in her eyes and I wished I could make them vanish along with my thirst. "Nothing, really. It doesn't matter because you are here. Let's not talk about it; we have patrols to do." She turned away and strolled quickly towards the pond and fountains where day class students talked. I decided to talk to Aidou after Yuki fell asleep. I wouldn't push Yuki to tell me the truth, but I needed to know for her sake and mine. No one seemed to be breaking rules, so I pulled Yuki towards a bench, sitting next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders again.

"If something happens, promise that you will tell me. I can only protect you if I know what's going on." I hooked my finger under her chin, lifting it lightly up to see the sun reflect in her eyes.

"I'll tell you if I have to." She smiled slightly, resting her head on my shoulder and clasping my hand. Day class students walked by and stared at us. One girl walked up slowly, tapping me on the shoulder with a disgusted look on her face.

"The other girls were wondering what you see in the prefect?" I glared at her, turning around to see a group of giggling girls staring at us.

I leaned forward, careful so Yuuki couldn't hear me speak. "I see in her what is not in any of you. I see someone who cares more about others than herself. Now leave us in peace before I am angered by your gross display of what a shallow being you are." I growled when she didn't move. The girl began walking backwards and tripped over her own feet, crawling on all fours to her friends and running away.

POV: Kaname

I stood at the window; arms crossed as I leaned against the wall and pulled the drapes closer to my face. I didn't want any one to notice me staring at the couple on the bench. Yuuki leaned against Zero, her face buried in his chest while his arm rested around her shoulders. He was holding her much too intimately, bringing out the dark side of my vampire self. I hissed, watching Yuki tilt her head up to him and kissing his cheek lightly when he wasn't looking. I curled my fist in anger as the desk behind me splintered into a thousand pieces. I hadn't been able to fully reign in my new powers yet.

I briefly wondered if these could be the root of my new found anger. Before that horrid woman was I would have let Yuuki be with Zero; even if I hated him, he made her happy.

The thought quickly left my head as a light rapping sounded at the door. "Enter," I grumbled, turning from the disgusting sight before me to find Aidou at my broken desk. He said nothing about it but the question in his eyes was easy to see. "What news have you brought?" I waited, watching his face as it changed from confusion to fear.

"Well, um, I had a run-in with Yuki. My bloodlust nearly over powered me and I informed her that we had a plan because of her rejection. I'm very sorry Dorm Leader." He spoke quickly, staring at the floor and shifting awkwardly.

I grinned, wondering if this could possibly work to my advantage. "Thank you, Aidou. I may have use for you later, keep in touch. You may go now." I turned back to the window, a red haze filling my sight as the lust for fresh blood filled my mouth. "Wait," I called behind me, hearing Aidou's footsteps stop short.

"Yes, Kaname-Senpai? What else can I do for you?" I glanced back, watching him rub his hands together and look around my dark room.

"I would like you to drop off some blood tablets to my room later. I seem to be out and we will have to wait until we are out of the school to feed. Thank you." He bowed lightly, muttering apologies and thanks before sliding out of my room and closing the door. I looked back to the window, noticing the bench that held Yuuki and Zero before was now empty. I scowled, walking to my bathroom and turning on the shower.

POV: Yuki

I wrapped my arm around Zero's waist and snuggled my face closer to his chest; inhaling his sweet aroma. His arm moved lower and pinched my side lightly, causing a giggle to rumble out of my mouth. He looked away and I took the opportunity to jump up and kiss his cheek.

Zero smiled, looking back at me and causing me to blush with his intense stare. I glanced around the night class building when a pale reflection caught my eye. Looking closer, I realized it was Kaname. He stood in the window, I assumed watching Zero and I though his back was turned to us now.

I tugged Zero's arm as I stood and started towards the day class dorm. "Let's check on the Chairman. He needs our company before he leaves." I tried to smile, but a twisting knot in my stomach made my smile turn to a sickening frown.

Zero stopped, pulling me around to face him. "Yuuki, you don't look good. Is anything wrong?" I hated how he knew to read my face just so. I forced a smile this time, laying a hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy since I haven't had breakfast. I will be fine after I eat." The truth was, my stomach was doing flips from Kaname and I was in no mood to eat. We started walking and I wondered when I was able to lie so easily; especially to Zero. It was only a small lie but I never wanted to keep things from him. I decided to tell him later when we were alone. I hated the possibility of day class students over hearing us talk about vampires.

(POV: Still Yuuki)

We entered the Chairman's office, keeping our hands off of each other so he wouldn't suspect anything. I doubted that father would let Zero and I stay here together if he knew we were an item. We were, weren't we? I mean, I knew that Zero had some feelings for me as I for him, but I had my doubts. If Zero loved me then he would have told me…well, maybe not. I knew it was a big leap for him to say he had any feelings at all for me. Zero was usually so cold and distant; even when he showed affection there was a hidden part of him that I feared I would never see.

I was with Zero in all of his darkest hours; even that first night we met. He never spoke the entire time I bathed or dressed him. The times his bloodlust over took him and I left myself vulnerable so he could drink from me. Through all of the stained memories and tainted love, I still haven't seen the little boy who cries at night for his mother; who thinks no one is listening to his quiet screams or find the tear stained pillows.

I looked up at his face, not paying any attention to what father was saying, and clasped Zero's hand tightly. He stared down at me, questions written all over his face as I stroked his cheek once. Father was still talking, hardly noticing we didn't hear a single word from him.

"Zero, I am always here for you. What ever you need, I will give it to you." He pulled a light smile from the confusion written over his smooth features and dragged a finger over my cheek. I noticed I was crying only then and felt the tears over flow and fall down my face. His eye brows knit together in confusion as I pulled my hand away and interrupted father. "I'm not feeling well, I'm sorry father but I need to sleep now." I hugged chairman quickly and disappeared out the door towards my former room.

Yori's bed was made and all of her belongings were gone. I was glad to know she wouldn't be back while Zero was here again; I didn't want to explain this to her too.

I knew Zero would follow me or at least wait outside my room until I let him in, but it didn't matter. I had to talk to him sooner or later; he might as well know everything. I left the door open, and settled onto my bed to wait for Zero as tears flowed freely.

**Review review review!! That's all I can say. I thought this was cute. Zero needs to be more affectionate..atleast towards Yuki. Chapter 6 is up and ready to be posted. Leave some reviews and I will put it up!! I would like to thank Vosari for her help with the next chapter and for sending me the V.K. link for manga. Love you Vosari!!**


	6. Corn Soup

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I said good night to the chairman, and followed Yuuki down the hall until she went into the room. She left the door open, I supposed to let me in, but I paused just before the frame. What was I going to say to her? Everyone knew how horrible I was with emotions…But Yuuki seemed to bring out the best in me.

I would give her what ever I could; what ever she wanted. Swallowing my nerves, I walked forward slowly and into the room. Yuuki lay on her stomach, and though it was midday, the room was dark. Maroon curtains hung heavily over the windows and let in minimal slivers of light. I closed the door softly, and sat on Yori's bed across from Yuki.

She sat up, tear stained face and swollen lips. My heart wrenched a little and I moved off the bed towards her and onto my knees; taking her hands into mine and kissing them lightly.

"What's wrong?" She stared into my eyes, something beating around in her head that I yearned to know. She sighed and blinked slowly, wiping away stray tears before speaking.

POV: Yuuki

"I've been with you through almost everything. When you first came here I took care of you, and the when you started to turn to a level E…well I have seen you through the darkest parts of your life but I feel like I will never see all of you. I want every part of you Zero because I'm in love with you and I can't stand being left in the dark. So talk to me. I hear you crying at night and it hurts that you don't want to tell me why." I stopped talking, afraid to see his face and meet the distant boy that I knew so well.

I glanced up, only to find a small, sad smile on his thin lips. "You can have all of me Yuuki; and I'm sorry I never told you anything. The parts of me you haven't seen were something I thought you never wanted. I don't want to be weak for you, because I have to protect you. I promise to be here, all of me." I held his hand, watching him move to sit beside me and kiss my shoulder. "There's something else you have to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

I nodded, looking at our hands together and the pale contrast between them. How could I not see that Zero was a vampire before?

"When we were out side, I wanted to move because Kaname had been watching us from his room. It made me…I don't know. I felt like I shouldn't be there; in his view. I felt too exposed but I didn't think I should tell you while others could listen to us." I shrugged and traced the veins on his hand with the tips of my fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner." I whispered, leaning against his hard frame.

"Never worry, Yuuki. As long as you tell me some time, it doesn't matter." I felt his hot breath wash over the side of my face and top of my hair as his arm held me closer. "I love you Yuki." Zero's voice was barely above a whisper and muffled since his face was buried in my hair; but I knew I heard him.

"Good, but I don't want to talk now. Later, when we can be alone and I know that no one is watching." I stood, holding Zero's hand as I tugged him out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Zero was back to his regular self. He glared at passersby and the stony look in his eyes came back as girls grabbed at him and made snide remarks.

"We're going to do our patrol of the campus until the last train leaves today and no one is left except for us and chairman. It's a regular day, so act like it." I smiled lightly, skipping down the hall with Zero in tow.

It was bright out side and the glare of the sun on the ponds made me shield my eyes. We walked silently, side by side until we reached the Moon Dorm arch way. Zero stopped suddenly, grabbing my arm and refusing to let me walk farther.

"Zero…?" I turned, my brow knit together in confusion when he shook his head and turned back to the dirt road we had just come from.

"I don't want you any closer until they all leave. I can't trust you there, even if I'm with you." He glared at the road, gripping my wrist tightly as we walked back into the open quad near the Day Class. Zero turned to me, stopping in the quad and opening his mouth as if to speak when the loud speaker came on with the chairman's voice.

"_The first train of the day will be leaving in ten minutes. I need the prefects at the loading dock immediately to supervise students. That is all." _

The intercom clicked off and I turned to Zero expectantly. "What were you going to say?"

Zero shook his head, tugging me along to the loading dock. "Never mind, I'll tell you later."

POV: Zero

I leaned against the column of the small loading dock, watching students toss bags onto the train and getting seated. Yuuki stood near the front of the dock, back to me and hand on her staff out of habit. I studied her closely, taking in every ounce of her body language. Yuki stood straight; shoulders slightly slumped forward and head down. I knew how she watched people; from the corner of her eye. But looking at her face, I knew she was thinking of many different things and hardly had her mind on anything around her. That was why she never saw the bag coming.

I dove forward, kicking off the column behind me and shooting my arms out to grab Yuki. We flew through the air and tumbled to the ground as a heavy leather suite case sped past the place Yuuki was just standing. I created a roll cage around her with my arms, tucking her small body into my chest as we finally rolled to a stop.

Brushing hair from her eyes, I pulled back just enough to look at her. "Are you alright, Yuuki?" My voice was low and had a hint of anger that I couldn't quite place.

"Y-yes, thank you Zero. But what happened?" I stood, pulling Yuuki to her feet and brushing myself off.

"I'm so sorry!" A boy ran over, waving his free hand at us and holding the heavy bag in the other. "I didn't see you when I threw this. Very sorry, Prefect-Yuki." He bowed deeply and ran to the train, boarding it quickly.

Yuki faced me again, giggling at his fear. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Zero." I tried to smile, but the part of me meant for people to know wouldn't let me and I felt it come out as a sneer, though I couldn't be sure. Yuki confirmed my suspicions when he smile turned into hurt and confusion.

I started to speak as Yori ran up behind Yuki and enveloped her in a hug. "Yuuki, it's good to see you one last time before I leave. I will be back in three weeks; keep my bed made." The girls smiled at each other and Yuuki helped Yori with her bags on to the train.

She stayed to the front while I sulked behind everyone. I hoped she didn't think I was angry with her…my mind wouldn't leave it alone long enough for me to pay attention to anything. I tried to think of something, but it would all come back to her. We stayed for thirty minutes, making sure no one left a bag behind, before heading back to the Chairman's office for lunch. Neither Yuki nor I had eaten today, though I didn't really care if I ate or not.

The three of us sat at the small table in his office, trying to decide what to eat. It had been five minutes of awkward silence between Yuki and me, when she slammed a glass onto the table. "I know what I'm having. Father, Zero, what would you like? I can make lunch."

I watched her glance at me from the corner of her eye then turn away when I tried to mouth words to her. "What are you going to have, Yuki?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes on the table.

"Corn soup." Was all she said, standing and turning away from the table.

"That sounds wonderful, Yuki!!" The chairman bubbled in his chair, practically bouncing up and down. "I'll have the same thing. You don't mind making it?!"

Yuki shook her head, walking towards the kitchen. "Not at all, I just want to make people happy…" I listened to her speak, but the words only made my heart ache. I slumped forward on the table, wrapping my arms around my face.

"Son, is everything alright with Yuuki?" The chairman touched my arm lightly and I sat upright. I might as well tell him.

I sighed, resting my chin on my hand and tracing the wood grain on the table. "I think I offended Yuki. I tried to smile, but it came out wrong and I had no chance to apologize. I think she may be angry with me…"

I didn't want to tell him any more than necessary, and thankfully he only nodded. "I understand, and I think you should help her make lunch." He gestured towards the kitchen before staring out the window to the front.

I stood slowly, pushing out my chair and walking into the kitchen; closing the door quietly behind me. "Yuki, can we talk?"

**Ok, so a little-baby cliffy. But every good story needs some once in a while, ya know?? Alright, corn soup was a little random but I was eating it while writing and started laughing while I talked to my friends so we decided it should be in the story since it's just so damn hilarious. Enjoy the soup!! More smexy Zero to come ladies. And review for me!! You all know how much I love your comments and any possible criticism you may have for me. I would like to give a little shout out to **springblossem **for her words of encouragement!! Thanks to you all, I'm going to continue the story. **


	7. What just happened?

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

"Yuki, can we talk?" I stood in the door way, leaning against the frame with one foot ready to turn back and leave. She nodded, not looking at me as she cut up vegetables. "I'd like to apologize for earlier." I closed my eyes, unable to look at her as I spoke. "I was never trying to sneer at you or be rude, I was trying to smile actually. That part of me you usually see was kind of in control, and I couldn't do anything right. I'm sorry if I made you think I was angry-" I was cut off by something crushing against my lips.

POV: Yuki

I listened to Zero speak; explaining how he felt and nothing he did could come out right. I stopped cooking, and turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and his hands talked for his eyes, moving wildly with his words. I couldn't help myself any more. Dropping the knife to the counter, I lunged forward and pressed my lips to his.

POV: Zero

My eyes flew open and I was pushed against a wall. Yuki stood before me, arms wrapped around my neck and eyes closed as she kissed me. I had no idea what to do now. I had never kissed anyone…I had never wanted to before Yuki. I couldn't react, the shock over took my body and I became stiff.

She pulled away, cheeks bright red and lips slightly swollen. "I'm so sorry, Zero. I don't know what came over me…" She stumbled back, turning to the bell pepper and continuing to chop. "I should have asked you first instead of assuming you wouldn't mind." I composed myself, straitening my jacket and running a hand through my disheveled hair before walking up behind her.

I placed a hand on her back and spoke softly, "It's not that I mind, Yuki. I've never kissed any one and you took me by surprise is all. I always seem to do the wrong thing when it comes to you and I regret not telling you things sooner. Accept my apology, please." I pulled my hand away when she turned around.

Her small hands held mine as she brought them gently to her lips, kissing each finger diligently. "Don't apologize Zero. I'll be fine. I was never mad at you, and I never thought you were mad at me. I've just got this tension that I needed to release a little, and…I couldn't stop myself from diving at you." She grinned, a blush creeping over her cheeks as I met her eyes. I held her face in my hands and leaned forward, intent on kissing her back-when the kitchen door clicked open and I pulled away, sitting on the counter across from Yuki.

"Everything okay in here? It got quiet." The chairman poked his head through the door, scanning the kitchen.

I nodded. "Yes, chairman; everything is fine thank you." I nodded, gesturing with my eyes for him to leave. He bowed once, ducking out of the room and closing the door. "I wish that thing had a lock on it." I muttered, glancing at Yuuki as a sheepish and guilty expression crossed my face. She smiled, beginning to toss vegetables and stock into the pot.

"So do I." I smiled, jumping off the counter and standing behind Yuuki. I bent my head, resting my chin on Yuki's shoulder and my hands on her waist. She stopped breathing and I wondered if I should say something…well, maybe not. I waited, my heart hammering in my chest while I expected her rejection. Instead, she turned slowly and placed her hands on mine, lacing our fingers together. "Can I kiss you now?" Her face was innocent and I had plans to change that in the future.

I said nothing, but leaned forward and met her lips gently at first. A heat began to build between us and my mouth moved more urgently against hers. I pushed her softly, pressing her back into the counter and our chests flush. I lifted Yuuki onto the counter and traced her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue.

Was I doing this right? I hoped she didn't reject me but I wouldn't push her. Yuki's hands wrapped around my neck, pulling my lips tighter to hers while her legs hitched around my waist; something I wasn't expecting, but accepted none the less. Her lips parted and I began massaging her tongue with my own, letting out a guttural moan while my hands gripped her waist fiercely.

A sizzling sound caught my attention, and I reluctantly pulled away from Yuuki, glancing at the stove. "Zero, what…?" She followed my gaze and gasped slightly. Water, stock, and chopped vegetables bubbled over the edge of the pot onto the burner. I moved away and Yuuki jumped down from the counter, rushing towards the burner and turning the temperature down. "I think it's done." She moved the pot off the oven, opening a cupboard and reaching for the top shelf where three bowls sat. She was much too short, so I leaned forward, pulling them off the top shelf while standing behind her. "Thank you." She smiled, turning to face me and take the bowls from my hands.

I didn't back away, but pushed her further into the corner and held her face firmly in my palms. "Yuki, I want to say this right…" I took a deep breath, blinking slowly before looking her in the eyes. "I love you." I kissed her lips lightly then stepped back, letting my hands drop to my sides and turning towards the kitchen door. I leaned out, catching sight of the chairman staring out the window. "Lunch is ready."

POV: Yuuki

We sat down for lunch at the small table; Zero and I on one side while chair-father sat on the other. He talked non-stop, not noticing that Zero and I had our minds on other things and weren't paying attention to him. I kept glancing at Zero as I ate, noticing his easy posture as opposed to his usual stoic persona. I had an idea that may get me in trouble with him, but I wanted to see if I had any effect on him. I used my right hand to eat, placing my left hand on his mid thigh.

I saw him jump slightly, staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I smiled, squeezing his leg reassuringly while continuing to eat. Zero slowly went back to eating, spooning a small mouthful of soup up and swallowing it. I slid my hand higher, causing Zero to cough and choke.

The chairman stopped talking, pausing in the middle of a sentence to look at Zero. "Are you alright?"

I giggled, looking at Zero as he thumped his chest with his fist. "Yes, I'm fine. Food went down the wrong pipe, excuse me." He stood, glaring at me playfully and leaving the room.

"Yuki, perhaps you should check on Zero. He doesn't seem to be well." The chairman gestured towards the hall beyond the door with his hand, never looking up.

I nodded, pushing away from the table and hurrying into the hall way. Zero leaned against the wall about twenty yards from the door; his head was buried in his hands and one leg was against the wall he leaned against. I moved quickly but quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder while wondering what to say.

He spun, holding my arms to the wall by my wrists and leaning in closely. "You're treading on thin ice, Yuki. I don't know how long I can leave you innocent when you do things like that." I felt his breath wash over my face and exposed neck, a chill running down my spine as his lips came closer to my own. He stopped moving, still pinning me against the wall with his body. "I'll be patrolling the loading deck if you need me." He pulled away suddenly and walked swiftly down the hall.

What just happened? I couldn't figure out why he stopped…I shrugged, saying good bye to Chair-Father before following after Zero to the loading deck. The train pulled up as I stepped onto the platform and searched for Zero. The only way I noticed him was because he was a foot and a half taller than everyone else there. I smiled at him, receiving a devilish grin across the sea of bodies. I couldn't stare at him any longer. I turned away, scanning the students who loaded bags and said their good byes.

POV: Zero

I thought over our short moment in the hall, wondering what kind of effect it had on her. I thought it was a good way to get her back for her little game at dinner. She turned away from me when I grinned, trying to side track herself I guessed. But then again, maybe it did nothing to her and I was complimenting myself too much and what I did only showed her she had control over me.

It was partially true that she did since I would do anything for her. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from her and began my actual job. There were two more trains coming today; this train then one after it in a half hour. I didn't know if Yuki would mind supervising this one by herself since I intended on talking to Aidou before the end of the day and Yuki and I spent the night together.

I pushed through the thick bodies that were packed closely together and reached out for Yuuki. My hand grabbing her shoulder when I came with in arms reach, she turned around. "Do you mind taking the lead on this for a few minutes? I need to have a word with the Chairman."

"Sure, no problem Zero. Will you be back before the train is gone?" She stared at me, completely unaware of what I was up to.

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me." I smiled, knowing it was fake but wondering if she could tell.

"Okay, I'll be here." Yuki hugged me quickly, turning away when a student called her name. I sighed, running through the crowd and to the arch way of the Moon Dorm.

I arrived at Aidou's room, remembering his scent and following his grotesque trail to a closed door. It opened before I knocked and a surprised vampire stood before me; ready to leave. "Aidou, we need to have a talk."

**:O Ok, so I left you with another cliff hanger. Sue me! Wait, no not really. I don't want to be sued…I couldn't write the rest then. Sniffles Any way… I have chapters eight and nine ready to be dispersed as soon as I get at least 3 more reviews. Get busy people, or I'll sick my Vosari on you!! giggles I love you all!!**


	8. You Should be running

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I stood in the door way, hesitant to go in as Aidou backed away from me and leaned against his dresser. "Yes, Kiryuu-kun?" A trace of fear was in his voice but he covered it by coughing. "This is about Yuuki isn't it?"

I glared at him as realization hit his face and drained it of color. "Of course it is; I wouldn't talk to you other wise, _vampire_." I spat the word at him and clenched my fists tightly.

"Oh, I see. You want to protect her because…you're in love with her." Aidou grinned, crossing his arms and lolling his head back. "Does she know that? I bet she does…and Kaname? I think everyone should know about this. About how you _try_ to protect her, risking your own life but you'll never succeed." He tried to pass me through the door, but my hand shot out, closing tightly around his throat as I shoved him against the opposing wall. I raised him up from the floor, feet dangling high above it.

"Shut your filthy mouth, bloodsucker! Yuuki is safe with me, and neither you nor Kaname will lay one hand on her. She is mine, for no one else to touch. I will rip out your jugular with my bare hands if you so much as glance at her." I let go of him, watching Aidou collapse to the floor and clutch at his throat.

"We'll see about that, dirty half breed." His wretched voice was cracked as he sucked in mouthfuls of air, struggling to stand up right. I sneered at him for a moment, deciding I should return to Yuuki's side as soon as possible, before racing down the hall.

POV: Yuuki

I tried to concentrate on the people loading the train, but I kept wondering what Zero needed to talk to Chairman about. I mentally shrugged, making a note to ask him later when we had time to talk. The bell rang, signaling the departure of the train and I sighed in relief. I could relax for thirty minutes before Zero and I supervised the last train leaving. Only forty students were left out of both the day and night class. They were all taking the last train with Chairman and I would finally be able to speak with Zero in total privacy.

A hand clamped around my eyes while an arm wrapped around my waist. I squirmed, but quickly realized my arms were pinned at my sides. "What do you want?" My voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. I felt breath wash over my neck as their lips brushed over my skin.

"I want you, Yuuki." His voice was deep and sensual, making me realize who it was instantly.

I sighed, relaxing into his arms and resting my head against his chest. "Hello, Zero." I giggled as he released the hand from my eyes and kissed the top of my head. "I was wondering when you would be back." He shifted uncomfortably, tightening the arm around my waist and bringing me to his side. "Something wrong, Zero? You look odd…" I ran a hand over his face, seeing the paleness that seemed out of place.

"Yes, but we'll talk later tonight. I don't want to tell you now…" He pulled me along beside him into the shadows of the trees that lined the quad. The sun dorm's president passed us, carrying a large leather suitcase towards the train station. "You know Class President, the train will not be back for a half hour." Zero stated, stopping to watch him waddle towards the loading dock.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that, Zero-kun. But I prefer not to spend the next thirty minutes in a room where the other person is only talking about the Night Class. If only Ruka would-"

"That's enough; I don't want to hear about your infatuation for her. Move along now." Zero ushered me closer to the center of the clearing and sat in the grass. He patted the space next to him and I sank down to my knees as he pulled an arm around my shoulders. "Don't be afraid to get closer to me Yuki, I won't bite you out in the open."

He grinned, teeth gleaming in the sun and eyes sparkling with hidden promises. "I wouldn't mind if you did. It might be exciting to almost get caught." Key word being almost, and I wondered if he would be offended by my words. Zero merely hung his head back and laughed lightly; seeming to break free from his norm and become the Zero I knew was hiding some where deep inside. "How long do we have until the next train comes?" I glanced up through the sun light and into Zero's eyes.

He glanced at his watch before turning back to face me. "Fifteen minutes, then we're free for the rest of the day to do what ever we want. I'll be glad to see the night class gone." I watched mixed emotions flash through his eyes; anger, hate, self loathing… I couldn't have witnessed all of them if I wanted to. Even though Zero said he was going to talk to me more, I knew there were some things he would hide. This was new to him and I wanted him to have time, but I needed him to know how I felt.

"Zero, you need to take me inside even though I know it hurts. You have to love yourself before you can ever love me." I stared into his violet orbs, urging my message through his head. "Take me deeper now, Zero. I want to know what you feel." He sighed heavily, taking my hands in his and staring into my eyes.

POV: Zero

I sighed, wishing I could freeze this moment. "You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace again. You are the strength that keeps me walking, the hope that keeps me trusting, and the light to my soul. Yuuki, you are my purpose, and I was placed in your arms that night for you to heal me; inside and outside. You calm the storm in my heart, and you give me rest while stealing my heart and taking my breath away. I know that I've let you down, and if you give me a chance believe that I can change I'll keep us together whatever it takes. I know what's at stake, but you can't hide the broken parts that I need to see.

"I can tell there is more than you're letting on. I would be lost with out you and never find myself. I'll keep us together, even though I know you deserve much better. I'll hold onto you above all else…I want to start over. But I hope you don't expect me to be like this again. This is a one time thing where I share this much in such a short period of time." I felt exposed and embarrassed, wishing my normal stoic expression was on display. Yuuki was never supposed to hear all of this, but the true pieces of my heart will never be silent to her. "Yuuki, did I say something wrong?" I saw her silently weeping beside me and her fingers gripped my hands tightly.

"Zero, how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Why do we need to start over…if we had started any other way then I may not love you now. If I never got to see the vulnerable little boy that first night then I may see you as everyone else does." I watched her leaned forward slowly, wrapping her arms around my neck and place her lips tenderly against mine. Our tears mingled together and I no longer knew where I ended and Yuuki began.

I had no idea how long we stayed that way, but the intercom buzzed and the Chairman's voice interrupted my tongue tracing a thin line over Yuuki's lips. She pulled away, face flushed and slightly breathless.

"We should get going; the last train will be full." I stood, pulling Yuuki to her feet and brushing the grass from my uniform.

POV: Yuuki

I still couldn't believe what Zero had said. He opened up so quickly, but yet it seemed to take the longest minute of my life to listen to him speak. My mind raced and I felt my heart skip beats, trying to catch up to reality. We stalked across the open field, watching the last of the Night Class students load their bags on the train and shout good byes to each other across the loading dock.

"Do you want to be in the back or the front, Zero?" I asked, glancing around at the busy scene. Zero held my arm tightly, pulling me back and away from the crowd into his chest. He bent his head, mouth against my ear and breathing slashing across my neck.

"Let's stay back here together. We don't really _need_ to supervise the Night Class." I nodded slightly, waiting next to Zero and scanning the faces for one that frightened me. After he had been sweet all those years, Kaname tried to… Well, I was sure it was some how my fault. Maybe I had let him think I loved him in other ways? I hoped we could move past what happened in his room, and maybe these three weeks were exactly what we needed to gather thoughts.

I was pulled into reality by Zero tightening his grip on my arm and stiffening his back. My head shot up and I followed his gaze. Kaname stared back at us, his face a stony façade as his eyes met mine. He grinned, waving with one hand quickly before dashing onto the train just before it began to rumble away from the track. Zero waited silently beside me until the train was out of sight and sound.

He sighed quietly, turning me to face him and hugging me fiercely to his chest. "I now have you all to myself Yuuki," He purred into my ear, holding my waist tightly. "You should be running."


	9. You can't protect her anymore

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I grinned against her neck, feeling her shiver slightly beneath my touch as we stood alone under the bright sun. She giggled and I couldn't help but wonder what was running through her head. "Or maybe you're the one that should be running!" She tore away from me, sprinting across the empty quad and into the thick trees. I could smell her scent and wondered briefly if she forgot I was a vampire. I shrugged mentally, starting after her at a normal walk and feeling extremely confident. I knew I would win this game. I began to grow suspicious when her scent grew weak in the middle of the field.

All I could smell was water from the fountain. I sneered at the sky, expecting Yuuki to pop up somewhere, but after waiting five minutes I decided to check her dorm room. The smells of humans began to thin out as I neared the night dorm and trailed up the oddly familiar stairs.

Reaching her room, I tapped the door open with the tip of my shoe and merely glanced through the crack. The room was black as pitch but my eyes caught a piece of white against the dark bed spread. I moved quickly and pounced on the bed, noticing the lack of a girl there. Instead, a small piece of paper crumpled under my knee when I landed and caught my attention. I pulled it closer to my face, moving to the light switch and flicking it on. The writing caused my blood to boil and a red haze to fall over my eyes until I couldn't see anything else.

_You can't protect her anymore._

POV: Yuki

I opened my eyes, totally unaware of my surroundings and at a loss as to how I got here; cold and wet. Feeling was lost in my hands and feet as they were bound with some sort of rope, and everything was black due to the cloth tied around my eyes. I struggled for a minute, hoping something would loosen, but to no avail. "So, you've woken up." I tried to recognize the voice but my head pounded and I couldn't concentrate. Cold hands touched my face and pulled the cloth away, allowing my eyes to adjust to he dim light.

I gasped, realizing who had kidnapped me. "Ruka, what do you want with me?" I sat up right, my hands wrenching at the ropes in an effort to free myself.

"Kaname has loved you for far too long, Yuki. I know what he tried on you in his room and the way you denied him. I have begged Kaname-kun to drink my blood and do what ever he wished with my body; but every time he said no. It is because of you that I cannot be with him and it is because of you that Kaname will not grant my wish of belonging to him. If you are no longer alive then Kaname will forget all about you and the miserable time you call life. I won't kill you right away, only when the time is right and when your precious Zero is killed. I'll enjoy taking your blood and watching it flow down the drain instead of into Kaname's mouth." She stood then, walking quickly to the heavy wooden and steel door before leaving and shutting it loudly behind her.

I cried quietly, wishing I had never wanted to play with Zero and had stayed with him instead. I composed myself, knowing the only way I would get out of here and save Zero was if I worked immediately. My eyes darted around the room, looking for anything sharp to cut the ropes. A dirty piece of broken glass lay on the floor just a few inches to my right and I laid on my side, straining for it. Finally, my numb fingers grasped it and I began working the glass against the rope. I was almost done when it sliced into my hand and I stifled a yelp.

I wound the dirty cloth from my eyes around the deep cut to stop the bleeding but I knew Ruka would be able to smell it from miles away. I stood on shaky legs, and wandered around the dingy room towards the door. Light shone through small cracks on the heavy wooden door and I ran my fingers over it before kicking the center of the door. It shook, but refused to budge only frustrating me. I sunk to the floor against the wall and stared at the door, as if waiting for Ruka to burst through and drain my life.

I began to fade out of consciousness, as my heavy lids over powered the side of my brain that wanted to be on the look out. I slid into a black abyss and dreamed about Zero, hoping that he would be safe.

POV: Kaname

We had been here for a little over four hours and were only half way to our destination. I sat on the train, thrumming my fingers against the sill while staring out the window at trees that sped by us. Aidou and Hanabusa sat beside me, supposedly reading but I knew they were staring at me again.

"Why don't you just say it? I know what you're thinking, so out with it. I don't want to hit you again, Aidou, but I will." I watched him shift uncomfortably and glance at Hanabusa who nodded, though some what reluctantly.

"It's not that we think you a coward, Kaname-kun. But, why did you change your mind about Yuuki? You wanted your revenge on her but-." I waved my hand, dismissing his words immediately.

"I've changed my mind because it wasn't really my mind to begin with…Never mind. Why I changed it doesn't matter. I need time away from Yuuki; and from you two. Leave Yuuki out of what ever future plans you had; I won't hesitate to kill you if you two disobey me. Now leave, I need to think." Hanabusa and Aidou nodded, muttering their apologies while I contemplated.

Yuuki could be happy with Zero if that was what she wished. I knew my mind had been controlled by my over powering rage before and getting away helped to clear the air. Yes, Yuuki could be happy with Zero and have what ever part of me she wished.

POV: Yuuki

I had no idea what day it was or how long I had been asleep, but something woke me up. I sat up, my head hurt and half of my body was numb for lying so long in one position. My hand had finally stopped bleeding and I was unwrapping it when the sound came. It was loud and rattling, coming from some where in the dark. I realized it was the door and I slid to the far back corner of the room, curled into a ball and refusing to open my eyes once I knew the door was open.

"Yuki," I glanced through my tangle of hair and into the dark, trying to find the dark figure. A cold hand grasped my wrist and yanked me up roughly, pulling me through the cave. "If you fight, it will make everything a lot harder." I closed my eyes, completely unready for what ever was going to happen.

**Ok, I'm sorry it's so short but I'm making it up in the next chapter!! I had to leave you with a little cliffy there because it just doesn't seem right with out one. Now…I'm writing a Twilight Fanfic and the first chapter was just posted. If you like Twilight then please….. Add me to author alert if you haven't already or go to my page and take a peak at it. In the mean time… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And speaking of which, I can't tell you guys how much they mean to me. All the words of encouragement from your guys gives me inspiration every time I post a new chapter or write a new line. I'm sending the love around to Vosari and Springblossem. Thanks guys!**


	10. Blood on her lips

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuuki

I opened my eyes, faintly recognizing the voice through my haze, and realized we were out side. "Where-." A hand covered my mouth, leaning me against a tree as we sat.

"Quiet Yuki, don't speak just yet." Zero's voice was soft but the undertone of anger was the single most frightening thing I had ever witnessed. He was menacing right now and I hoped he would for give me. "Has she hurt you?" His fingers danced lightly over my skin as if he were afraid he would break me. "You look okay, but I'll look you over once we get to the dorm. He glanced once at my bloody hand before scooping me into his arms and darting through the trees. I noticed the sun was almost completely set and we were no where I recognized.

Eventually we came to a dirt road where Zero slowed to a walk setting me on my feet only for a moment while he pulled a motorcycle out from the bushes. Totally ignoring what he said, I had to ask a question. "Where did you get that?" My voice was hoarse and cracked, I coughed roughly and Zero gave me a disapproving look.

"I bought it last year. The chairman knows but he can't stop me from taking it out. Now get on, it will be faster if we take the bike back instead of walking." He handed me a helmet and helped me onto the back of the slick motorcycle. "Hang on tight!" I heard him yell to me over the roar of the engine as he pulled forward and shot quickly past the thick rows of trees.

POV: Zero

It took no more than a half hour to get back to our dorm rooms which I had combined, moving all of Yuuki's things into my room while she showered and changed her clothes. I sat on the edge of the bed, head hanging and arms limp in my lap. I contemplated how I would find Ruka and what I would do to her once I had her neck in my hands.

The bathroom door cracked open and Yuuki stepped out shyly, shrouded in a black robe as her wet hair trickled over her face. "Zero, I wanted to know how you found me." She whispered, sitting beside me and leaning her head into my shoulder.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes tightly. "I found a note on your bed after you ran from me. I couldn't follow your scent because you had been in the fountains so I came here. The scent on it wasn't Aidou's or Kaname's like I thought it would be, but it was Ruka's. Her unique smell was easy to follow up until just after the fountains.

"I came back here and got the motorcycle from the garage, rode past the gates onto the dirt road, and your scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was your blood and my mind began to race, wondering what Ruka could have possibly been doing to you…" I trailed off, remembering my panic and the thundering off my heart against my rib cage as the bike thundered down the dirt lane. "Any way, I followed your scent to a cave in the cliffs near the train track-bridge on foot after leaving the bike in the bushes when your smell became stronger. That was when I broke the door down and found you with a bloody hand. Speaking of which, I'm hoping you will tell me how that happened." I lifted her hand gently, inspecting the thick slice across her palm.

"I was trying to cut the rope from my wrists with a broken piece of glass but it slipped and I cut my hand open. It was nothing Ruka did so please, don't blame her. She only came after me because she loves Kaname but-."

"But Kaname loves you." I finished her sentence with heavy eyes towards the floor and my hands clamped tightly together. "I shouldn't get in the way; I should have never kissed you. As much as I despise Kaname, he is better for you Yuuki. You aren't in danger with him." I moved away from Yuuki and paced the room until I reached the far wall, and leaned against it.

Yuki stood, walking towards me and placing her tiny hands on my face. "Not in danger with him? It's because of Kaname that Ruka tried to hide me away, planning to kill me at the opportune moment. If she knew that I only loved you and there was some way for Kaname to forget about me, then it never would have happened. It's not your fault that I'm in danger, Zero. It's my own." Her hands pulled away and she began to walk to the dresser.

I grabbed her wrist; pulling Yuuki's back flush against my chest. "It's not your fault you're irresistible." My arms wrapped around her waist and my lips rested on her neck, licking at her delicate skin.

"I'm sorry you have been thirsty. I was selfish and made you wait." Yuki turned her head towards me and pulled her hair to one side. The words clicked in my head and I pulled my mouth away from her.

"That was the last thing on my mind actually. I just…wanted to…never mind." I released her, folding my hands in my lap and putting up the usual stony face. "I should keep my hands, and mouth, to myself. I won't touch you any more since it seems I only want your blood."

"You mean, you just wanted to be close to me? I'm sorry if I made you angry, Zero. I just want you to be happy." Yuuki stared at my hands and bit her lip, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'll get dressed and make us some dinner." I nodded, waiting on the bed as she stepped into the bathroom with a black skirt and white button up blouse. We headed towards the kitchen in the Chairman's office and I sat on the counter, watching her pull ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Yuki, I-." I was cut off and cursed silently as the phone rang.

"I'll get it, you can tell me what you were going to say when I come back." She walked out, the door swinging closed behind her as I mulled over my words. It had only been seconds when I heard glass shatter and a blood curdling scream. I bolted from the counter and shoved through the door into the Chairman's office. Ruka stood before the broken window, fists clenched at her side as she stared at Yuuki.

"Get out of here you disgusting vampire!" I screamed, pulling the Bloody Rose from my jacket and firing a warning shot at Ruka's head. It landed in the wall only and inch from her face and I watched color drain from her skin.

Ruka was shell shocked, and stared at Yuki with black fire in her eyes before glancing at me. "You brought her back here! You saved that little wretch, and now no one is going to save you." Ruka's hand was quick to the draw as she pulled out a handful of throwing stars and hurled them at me. My brain was not a fast as Yuuki's in rationalizing what happened, and I watched her dive in front of me as she screamed. I heard five sickening thuds as the points dug into Yuuki's soft flesh.

"No!" I yelled reaching towards her as Ruka glared at us and jumped out the broken window, running from the building. Yuki collapsed to the floor as blood seeped around her torso. I dropped to my knees, holding her head in my lap as I tried to clot the blood. "Why Yuki, why would you do that?" I brushed hair from her eyes and watched a thin smile spread over her lips.

"I-I would die for you, Z-Zero." She coughed violently, blood now on her lips as I clutched her head to my chest. Silent tears fell from my face and onto her hair.

"Oh but Yuuki, I would live for you." I whispered into her ear, feeling as though my heart had been ripped from my chest and heaved against the wall. My anger began to boil over as I clotted her blood and stared out the broken window. "I can fix this, I have to." Picking Yuuki up gently, I jogged from the room and into our bedroom. I brought gauze, peroxide, fresh clothes, and everything else I thought I might need. She lay on the bed, pressing a towel to the gushing wounds. "Yuuki, I'll need to undress you to do this. Just nod if you understand me."

She nodded slightly, eyes half closed as I cut the blood soaked clothing from her tiny frame and tossed it to the side. Her wounds hadn't clotted yet and began to soak the bed beneath her as I hurried to clean and disinfect her.

After thirty minutes of precise wrapping and changing her clothes, Yuuki lay asleep on the bed. Her face was sallow and pale, casting dark shadows in the moon light. I brushed my fingers along her forehead, pausing briefly and noticing the fever that had begun to build. I hated to leave her side, reminded of what transpired the last time I left her alone by Yuuki's shallow breathing that turned in to a cough. I shook her shoulder gently, waking her before I left. Yuuki's eyes opened and she looked worried as she stared at my face.

"I'll have to leave for just a minute to get an ice pack. I won't be gone for even a minute, but if you see anyone I want you to scream as loud as you can." She nodded, and I kissed her hand before darting out the door and down the hall into the kitchen. I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach while running back to her, as if I would return to an empty bed and another note that would tear my soul apart.

In no longer than 45 seconds, I sat beside Yuuki on the bed and laid an ice pack across her forehead. She looked at me, confusion written on her face, and I sighed. "You've got a fever, so you might have an infection." My voice was soft and ragged. I couldn't concentrate on anything as my mind raced to all the "what ifs". "Sleep now Yuuki, I promise you will wake up." I began to hum, random notes that seemed to fit the present moment, while silent tears made their way down my cheeks and onto her hair once again.

**Am I the only one who wanted to cry? …Possibly…Okay, so you guys HAVE to tell me what you think of it. I'll knock off the drama for a while so Yuki and Zero have time with out terror, but I have some very dramatic plans for later. I'll be posting the next chapter of Twilight soon though it won't be as long as the first one so I apologize. Thanks guys!!**


	11. Lay with me

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuuki

I drifted in and out of consciousness, barely aware of Zero's soft voice speaking to someone on the phone."…know what to do. Her fever has spi…s loosing blood rapidly. I think you need…" I wandered why his voice faded in and out, but quickly realized he was pacing when the soft padding of his feet entered my mind.

I could feel the inside of my throat, scratchy and dry as though I swallowed sand paper. "Zero…" I managed to choke out, coughing violently but pleasantly surprised that no blood dribbled out this time.

He turned around at the sound of my voice and his face looked pale; more sallow and depressed than I remembered. "She's awake, just do what you can." He hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket and walking over to the bed. As he moved closer, I analyzed him. Zero's clothes were wrinkled instead of fine pressed as he usually looked. His shirt had blood stains and his hair was disheveled more than usual. He placed his cool hand on my forehead, a perturbed look on his face. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged, wincing in pain as I did so. "Better," I lied. "Could I have a glass of water?" I was surprised he could understand me with how parched I sounded.

"Yeah, here you go." He handed me a glass of water that sat on the end table. "So, I called the Chairman. He wanted to come home but I told him there was nothing he could do here that I can't. He called a doctor; he should be here in about an hour." I watched his shoulders sag and his back hunch.

"Sit on the bed, you look tired Zero." I patted the space beside me and set the water back on the night stand. "Please, lay with me." He nodded glumly, moving to the side and curling up beside me under the covers. "Sleep Zero, you do too much." I knew he had been awake since I had been out, lord knows how long that was. His eyes drifted closed as fatigue captured his mind. I moved slowly, laying my head on Zero's chest as he slept. I could ignore the pain of my own wounds if it meant Zero's could fade.

He slept soundly for little over an hour when someone pounded the door bell. I shook Zero, trying to wake him up as the man down stairs began to shout. "Mmmm, Yuuki? What's wrong?" He sat up, delightfully ruffled from sleep.

"The door bell…I think the doctor is here." I sounded cracked but better than before.

He coughed and shot out of the bed. "I'll be right back." I watched Zero spring from the room and heard his footsteps down the stairs, opening the door and muttering something to the man downstairs.

He was short with a clean face and short black hair brushed back. He carried a bag and wore a white jacket, glasses sitting high on his nose as he appraised my bandages. "I'm doctor Akihiro." He set the bag down beside the bed, pulling a stethoscope among other things out. "Let's see what we've got here. Sit up and take three deep breaths." I did as he said, coughing and wincing as he held the stethoscope to my back. "You have minor fluid in your lungs but it appears you are no longer bleeding internally." He pressed his hands along my stomach, watching my reaction. "Does this hurt?" He prodded my ribs.

I shook my head. "The only things that hurt are my wounds. Nothing hurts internally; I think anyways." He nodded, helping me lay back down.

"I'm going to remove your bandages and clean these. I'll give you some antibiotics and ointment and sew the gashes up and you should heal in a few weeks." He began to cut away the gauze, tossing it into the garbage at his side. Zero turned away at the sight of blood and yellowed puss oozing from the opened wounds. "Considering what you had to work with, you didn't do a bad job." He commented while inspecting the crusted scab and patting down my skin with what I guessed was iodine. Zero gave me his version of a half smile but walked quickly into the bathroom, shutting him self in. The doctor stared after the door before turning back to me. "Was it something I said?" He asked, wiping away the brown liquid.

I shrugged awkwardly. "He is very sensitive, but it was nothing you said. He thinks that this was his fault…any way, it doesn't matter. I'll be okay, right?" I asked, watching as he taped new gauze around the sores.

His eyes darted to one side, hands pausing and shaking slightly. "Here's the problem…"

POV: Zero

I sat on the bathroom counter, head in my hands as I reflected on the last 24 hours. Yuki had been in non-stop danger, no thanks to me; Ruka had gotten away because I feared shooting her in front of Yuuki when I knew how fragile she was to another loosing their life because of her. I would gladly kill the monster if I knew for a fact that Yuuki would feel no remorse. I made a promise to myself, nothing would stop me from taking that wenches life the next time she happened upon my trail.

I stood, wiping the perspiration from my forehead and cracking the door open. I stopped, listening as the doctor spoke. "…kill you. The bacteria are very strong and we are not sure if the antibiotics will make it stronger or kill it off. This puts you in very real danger but we have no alternative. Would you like to tell your boyfriend, or should I?"

I waited, hearing Yuuki take a deep sigh and move on the bed. I could picture her wincing even though I couldn't see her. "No, I won't tell him. I would hate for him to be worried about me when we aren't even sure that anything will happen. He has enough to worry about and I don't want to add any weight to his problems. I love Zero too much for that." My heart sank, I squeezed my eyes shut and closed the door, sinking against it and sliding down to the floor.

The pain I had endured since that one night when this small angel was thrust upon me, was never supposed to be known. I never imagined that Yuuki was this perceptive; that she saw through the steely façade I tried so hard to maintain. This was too much though. She kept a secret from me that was entirely too important not to know.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to pull the broken pieces together before my bravado was set up in the room just beyond this door. I stood, smoothing my shirt out and tugging at the handle. The door slid open with a low creak and I stepped around it.

"Excellent, we were just finishing up." The doctor smiled though I could tell it was fake. _I bet you were_… "She must take these pills three times a day with food and have her bandages cleaned and changed twice; once in the morning and once just before bed. I'll leave it all on this paper along with your receipt. He smiled and began towards the door.

I grabbed his arm, spinning him towards me. "The receipt? But we haven't paid you." The doctor only smiled, bowing his head slightly.

"The chairman is a close friend of mine. His partnership guaranties that all hospital visits are free of charge." His arm dropped from my hand as she left the room, surrounding us in a thick tension. Should I ask Yuuki about the pills? She didn't want to tell me but I was angry and felt as though I might explode if we didn't talk about it.

I sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for the orange bottle when Yuuki's hand found mine. "Lay with me, Zero. We will deal with those later." She tugged gently on my arm as if any harder and I would break. Who knew, maybe I would.

I rolled onto my back beside her in the bed, bringing my arm around her shoulders and cradling Yuuki to my chest. She sighed, happily I guessed, and closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around my waist.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but the angry part of my heart refused to let them drop. My arms became tight as I bit my lip, hiding everything from the girl I loved and swore to let into my heart. But how could I when she didn't tell me everything?

**Ok, I know this one is short, especially for the amount of time it took, but I've been really busy lately. A lot of stuff with friends (and then some) going on and Halloween planning….you guys know what I mean. I'm going to post a One shot Halloween special for Yuuki and Zero. They will be extremely out of character in certain spots so please don't comment on keeping them in character. It's all just for fun!!! Any way, thanks for being so patient guys. And keep the reviews coming!!! They are my heroin, so shoot me up!!**


	12. Zero

**I've gotten some death threats if I don't put lemons in the story. Not going to mention names, cough cough** (Bloody-Rose-Keer) **but I like to build the sexual tension between Yuuki and Zero. Don't worry, there will be plenty of lemons to come, and a grapefruit in this chapter. (I call it a grapefruit cuz it's only half a lemon and limes are too common a citrus fruit. Ahahaha) Enjoy and review!!**

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I awoke in a thick fog; my brain surrounded by past memories of strange dreams and blood curdling nightmares. I felt around with my arm, realizing that Yuuki's side of the bed was empty…and cold. "Yuuki?!" I shrieked, jumping from the bed and glancing around the dark room. A rattling came from the bathroom, and I burst in as she stepped out of the shower, holding a towel over her figure and a frightened expression on her face.

"I was taking a shower, Zero. Are you okay? Your skin is all flushed." She smiled slightly, moving towards the counter and wincing in pain.

I sighed, taking her elbow in my hand and leading her forward carefully. "I'm fine, but you should have woken me up. I would have helped you, Yuuki. We have to change these bandages any way." I helped her onto the counter tugging at the top of the towel that she held to for dear life. "Yuuki, I have to get to your stomach to clean these." She whimpered slightly and I didn't understand why until she allowed the towel to fall away.

In all of my worry I didn't think about the fact that Yuuki would be naked in front of my very eyes. I swallowed hard, ducking my head to avoid her stare at the blush that began creeping along my face and neck. I changed her bandages quickly, looking no where but at the gashes in her tender flesh. I turned towards the door when she was covered, unsure of what to do now.

"Um, I'll wait in the bed room I guess." She grabbed my arm before I had the chance to leave, gripping my hand as if hanging on for dear life.

"Don't leave, I want you here." I faced her, cradling Yuuki's face in my hands as I lowered my lips on to hers. She squeezed harder on my arm, sliding her hands up my shoulders and into my hair, pulling my mouth forcefully on to hers. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, grinding my hips against hers almost painfully. "I need you, Zero." She whispered softly, dragging her fingers down my shoulder, into the top of my unbuttoned shirt, and down my chest. I groaned, feeling her nails bite into my skin lightly.

I leaned forward, lowering my mouth to her naked neck and kissing it tenderly, feeling as though I would break her at any moment. Yuuki moaned my name as I continued to assault her skin with my mouth, gripping my hair tightly and allowing her head to lull back. I felt myself harden in the cloth prison, and I bit into Yuuki's neck, tasting a few drops of blood.

"Oh, Zero." She giggled, tugging at my pants with one hand; the other dragged down my chest. I smiled awkwardly, letting her unzip my pants and push them towards the floor. "These too," She whispered against my shoulder, slipping her fingers into the band of my black silk boxers. "You're wearing too many clothes." I felt her hands close around my hard length, earning a grunt as I closed my eyes and dropped my head forward.

Yuuki's small hands were taught against my throbbing member, pumping at a steady rate that made my palms sweat and heart race. Her lips landed on mine as I came to my peak, crashing my tongue into her sweet mouth. I moaned, exploding in her hand as she smiled and tugged lightly one more time. I breathed heavily, leaning my head on her slight shoulder and gripping her waist tightly. "Let's go into the bed room. I have plans for you." I grinned, breathe evening out as I carried Yuuki through the bathroom and lay her gently on the bed.

My hands traced her small frame, enjoying the sensation as her muscles clenched beneath my touch. I dragged my fingers across her stomach, past the bandages that were tender, and down over her hips. She shivered, grabbing at the sheets in her tiny fists as I slid one finger inside of her. I heard Yuuki gasp, and glanced up to see her eyes close and drop her head back. I didn't want to hurt her, and began to pump my fingers slowly in and out of her.

I felt her small hand grip my shoulder, her whispers urging me on as I picked up the pace and moved faster. She moaned my name loudly, holding onto me for dear life as her walls clamped around my fingers tightly. "Zero!" She screamed, burying her head in my shoulder and climaxing around me. I smiled, kissing her sweetly on the forehead and rolling onto my back with Yuuki cradled in my arm.

Her hands searched my chest and neck, dragging listlessly around in slow patterns as she began to whisper my name. Each time it became louder until—

**POV: Yuuki**

I was just coming out of the shower when I heard Zero shout my name. I moved as quickly as I could from the bathroom, watching him writhe and moan in bed as he gripped the pillow; biting and clawing at it. I watched him for a moment, waiting until he became silent.

I moved forward, placing my hands gently on his chest and making light patterns to wake him up. "Zero," I whispered, but he didn't stir. "Zero…" I said a little louder, watching a small smile dance on the corner of his lips. "Zero," It was an octave lower than a shout, and he started awake, drenched in sweat. "What were you dreaming about that's got you all wound up?" I asked, sitting on the bed and running my hand over his feverish skin. I watched him blush, and turn away from me as something flickered in his eyes.

**POV: Zero**

I sat up, staring at Yuuki as comprehension barely dawned over my sleepy horizon. "What were you dreaming about that's got you all wound up?" I realized it was all a dream. Yuuki had actually been in the shower but I dreamed everything else. I had never gotten up from the bed or placed my—I blushed, turning away from her and rubbing a hand across my face.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late. Wake me up next time you take a shower." I smiled, but refused to look at her in hopes she wouldn't figure out what I had been dreaming. Climbing out of the bed, I spoke to her over my shoulder. "Come to the kitchen when you're dressed. Breakfast will be ready."

I could hear her stand from the bed, and felt her arms wrap around my waist tightly as she reached on tip toe to kiss my neck just below my ear. "Ok, Zero." And she let go. I instantly felt a piece of my heart had been stolen when she was no longer in contact, but I could never tell her that. I felt something else too… This would be a long vacation.

**So you guys know the drill. Review me!!! And questions, comments, concerns or suggestions you have I would gladly use and give credit for. ******


	13. Author's Note!

I'm so sorry!!!!

I'd like to apologize because 1, I said I wouldn't post A/N, and 2, because I haven't written in a LONG time. There is a lot going on here and I've been trying to find the time. So after the 19th, I'll have all the time I need to make up this lost time to all of you wonderful fans. Thanks for being so patient with me!!!!!!!

3 YuriVamp16


	14. Oh, Fck!

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Zero

I could hear her small feet padding down the hallway towards me. "Are you okay, Zero?" Her voice wafted through the door way and over my shoulder as she stepped closer. My hand shook as I flipped the eggs in the skillet and recalled my dream. "You seem…distant." Her hand landed softly on my shoulder and I shivered under her touch.

"I'm fine, thank you Yuki. Would you like some breakfast?" I pulled two plates out, putting bacon, eggs and toast on each before carrying them into the small 'dining room'. I couldn't look her in the eye, wary that if I did then she would some how magically know what I had been dreaming. But that was ridiculous, so I forced the thought from my mind and pushed a lop-sided smile onto my face. Guilt rang in my eyes but I held her gaze and began picking at my food. How could I even believe for a moment she would know what I was thinking?

POV: Yuuki

He had a sex dream about me… I could see it written all over his guilt ridden face as he 'smiled' at me from across the table. I munched on a piece of bacon, hand trembling in excitement at the image of Zero and I-

"Yuuki, are you alright? I'm not the only one who's distant." I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at him in stunned awe. I could be wrong, obviously. I was just overreacting and these were the thoughts of a hopeless girl who knew she wouldn't get the chance to really be with the only person she loved. I had no idea how long I sat there, staring at Zero with my mouth hanging open but it was long enough for him to become worried. "Yuuki, what's going on in that head of yours?" He glared at me, trying to decipher my facial expression that began to ebb away.

"Oh, nothing really; just spacing out." I muttered, staring out the window at light snowfall. "What would you like to do today Zero?" My eyes never met his as I asked a hollow question. The answer didn't matter, and I just hoped he wouldn't want to ditch me.

"What I would like to do doesn't matter. You need to be in bed for another day or so and I'm here to take care of you." His eyes were apologetic and he didn't smile at me. I shrugged, finishing my toast and standing up.

"Ok, what ever you say Zero." Zero was only doing this because he had to. I remembered our tears dancing together in the clearing between trains leaving; where he told me what I meant to him. Our lips had melded and I wanted to keep him there…but somehow I knew it wouldn't last. I wanted that feeling now; to be so sure of how much he cared for me. Listening to his words ring clearly in my head, a silent tear dropped down my cheek. A tear I would never let him see as I swiped it away on my shoulder. Zero may have said that he loves me, but that was before I became such a burden to him. What about now?

POV: Zero

And just like that, my shoulders fell and my heart snapped in two. I watched her trembling movement, to hide the single tear that fell from her dark eyes. I wandered what I had done this time to make my angel, my Yuuki, cry. I stood from the table, and took the plate from Yuuki's hands with out looking her in the eye. "Go up to bed, Yuuki. I'll take care of these and be close behind you." I dropped them in the sink, door swinging freely back and forth as my hands clenched the counter and my head hung.

Would I ever be able to know what she was thinking, or see what I was doing? I hoped, some day I could be everything she needed me to be. Angry tears filled my vision and my hands balled into fists in my silvery hair as I cried out. "WHY!?" I opened my eyes, curling my hand into a hard fist, and slamming it into the refrigerator door.

The stainless steel dented beneath my punch and the refrigerator rocked back and forth. It began humming, door opening and contents spilling out on to the floor. "Mother-"

"Zero, what's wrong?" I turned around, and Yuuki's tears were mere dried streaks on her face as she stepped cautiously towards me. 'Great,' I thought, 'Now she's afraid of me…' "Is your hand okay?" She picked it up gently, small fingers running over my slightly red skin. It wasn't sore, not that I could tell since I wasn't paying attention to anything but her.

"I love you, and I'll make myself better for you." My free hand cupped her face and I kissed her fiercely whether she was ready or not. She pushed away from me, and I groaned internally with dissatisfaction and self loathing.

"We already tried it in the kitchen, Zero." She giggled, blushing and taking my hand firmly. "This is a delicate matter and should be accomplished in the bedroom…the first time anyway." My jaw hung open to flies and anything else that seemed mildly interested in the now dry cavern that longed for Yuuki. I let her lead me to our room on the top floor, and watched as she pushed me onto the bed. I sat at the edge, hands at my sides as while I watched her move across the room.

Early morning light filtered through the cracks in drapes, but the room was a soft gray. Music began to play and I realized Yuuki had put it on. She sauntered towards me, a deep blush hovering over her cheeks as both hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. I bit my lip, hoping to God this wasn't a dream.

Hands behind her back, Yuuki's black, lacey bra dropped to the ground near my feet. I stared into her eyes, lust filling my head in a thick red haze that overtook everything else. She climbed onto my lap, skirt riding up and over her hips as her legs wrapped around me. My hands dragged meaningfully over her skin, cupping her soft breasts as I kissed her shoulder. Yuuki began to sigh, head lulling back and hands sliding down my chest.

POV: Yuuki

He was firm, but gentle. Hard muscles contracting as I brushed them with the tips of my fingers. I unbuttoned his black shirt as my hands traveled south, nearing their destination with every flick of my thumb. I slid my fingers under his pants, pulling away the zipper to-

"Yuuki," He shuddered beneath, and grabbed my wrists as I looked into his eyes. Why was he stopping? "I need to know this isn't a dream." I wanted to laugh, but his eyes were desperate and I could see the fear of a mirage hang on his lips.

"I'll prove this is no dream, Zero. I promise." He nodded, gripping my waist and laying back. I moved forward on him and shoved my skirt higher. I briefly wondered if he would fit inside me. If we would be the puzzle pieces that I wanted us to be.

It was painful at first, and I held back a sob as he broke my innocence. "We can stop if you're in too much pain Yuuki. I- don't want to h-hurt you…" He stumbled through the words as I imagined stars fill his vision. The truth in his words made the pain much more bearable, and I slid fully onto him. I gasped as Zero filled me completely, perfectly. A guttural moan escaped his lips and he sigh my name, opening his eyes as a smile fell onto my face.

It was only a light pain now, as I gripped his shoulders for support and moved up and down. I watched his defined stomach jerk and quake with every time I pumped, and Zero began to match my hips. We met forcefully in the center, filling me every time as my sopping walls contracted around him.

"Oh, fuck!" It left my mouth in complete surprise to both of us as he gritted his teeth and came. I was only seconds after him, dropping onto his chest as our sweaty bodies melded together. Then he began to laugh. "I had no idea having sex was funny to you." I glared at him, partially angry at both of us. Him for laughing, and me for being the cause of it.

"No, Yuuki." He quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms tightly around my back. "It's just; I never expected anything foul to come from that sweet mouth of yours." He smiled, wiping hair from my forehead and pulling the blanket over us as I huddled closer.

"You'd be surprised at what I'd let in my mouth." I grinned, making plans as he gaped at me, hugging me tighter.

**Like I said before folks, I'm really sorry that this has taken so long; but I'll have 2 weeks off starting Saturday so you'll get sick of my by January!!! Well, I hope you won't. ******** Soooo, until the next chapter, read, review, question, comment, concern, and suggest! I love you all, and thanks for being so patient with me. ******


	15. Supermassive Black Hole

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuuki

It was light out, but only minimal light filtered through the heavy drapes of our room. His lips were parted as he snored lightly, chest rising and falling with every breath. I smiled, and ran my fingers over Zero's well defined pecks and down towards his abs. He shivered lightly in his sleep at the touch of my fingers; it only made me giggle. I continued in random patterns and finally laid my palm flat over his heart.

I left my hand over his chest, resting my head against his shoulder while watching his face. Zero was so peaceful and unguarded in his sleep. He seemed trustful and sweet; all the things I loved about him that hid beneath his usual rough and tumble exterior. I was bound and determined to break him from the mold, no matter how long it took. In his sleep, Zero muttered under his breath and rolled onto his side, facing me. I wanted nothing more than to lean forward those last few centimeters and touch my full lips to his, but I hated the thought of waking him.

I decided to shower, though he told me earlier to wake him when I did, I let him sleep. I shifted from the bed, wincing at how sore my entire body was. Not only did my healing wounds hurt, but my thighs and all over my lower abdomen were physical evidence of my worshiped time with Zero. I hoped the pain would subside the more frequently we had sex, otherwise I would live with a lifetime of soreness.

I also felt our sticky juices left over on my inner thighs, besides the dried sweat that had its' mark everywhere else. The shower spray was hot and soothing on my muscles, and worked quickly to dull the throb of our 'workout'. I turned my I-Home on, with Muse as the first band on my play list as I stepped out of the shower. Drying off, Supermassive Black Hole started, and my body instantly took over. I began to dance about, unaware of my nakedness or Zero in the next room. Oblivious to the fact that I was in a bathroom and had no idea how to dance.

It felt good to move as I threw my hands up and over, into my hair and down my sides-air drying as Yori would say.

_**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?**_

_**OH baby don't you hear me moan?**_

_**You caught me under false pretences**_

_**How long before you let me go?**_

I closed my eyes, singing along as my slight hips swayed and my hands grabbed at my warming flesh.

_**(oooh...You set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the Supermassive**_

_**(oooh...You set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the Supermassive**_

A low creak in the background? No, just the music pounding into my head. I bent over, skimming my nails over and up my legs.

_**I thought I was a fool for no-one**_

_**Oh baby I'm a fool for you**_

_**You're the queen of the superficial**_

_**And how long before you tell the truth**_

_**(oooh...You set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the Supermassive**_

Sounded like a throaty chuckle?…but I was in tune with my body, blocking out nearly everything else. My palms spread wide, gripping my breasts and moving to my damp hair as I changed 'queen' to 'king' in my own voice.

_**(oooh...You set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the Supermassive**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

It ended and I panted lightly, eyes still closed as I found the counter and sat upon it. A slow clap sounded from the door way, and I froze, momentarily scared to open my eyes.

POV: Zero

Yuuki was in the bathroom again, shower on, with out waking me up. I was angry until I came closer to the bathroom and music began playing. I immediately recognized the song, Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. My brow furrowed together, as I moved closer and pushed the door open about two feet. What I saw was one of the single most beautiful things in the universe.

I grinned, leaning against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. Yuuki was dancing before the lyrics began and I was already mesmerized. At one point I shifted unintentionally, a low speak emitting from the floor, but she didn't seem to notice.

_**I thought I was a fool for no-one**_

_**Oh baby I'm a fool for you**_

I had no idea she could dance like this, grabbing at her body the way I wanted to last night. I would've liked to have been much rougher with her, but I cared too much to go overboard our first time; hopefully not our last. I groaned, laughing nervously at the thought of getting caught. I hated to see her angry with me, but there was no way I could turn away from this; my own private show with free season tickets.

It ended, and Yuuki leaned back against the counter, hopping onto it. I finally spotted her wounds, but they seemed to heal over well though she would probably have some light scars. I smiled at her performance, and began clapping out of necessity.

She gulped, opening her eyes that were wide and embarrassed. I expected her to shout at me, try to cover herself and maybe run from the room, but I couldn't stop. She deserved a standing ovation and more.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I walked in while you were dancing and I couldn't leave…" My hands dropped to my sides and the smirk left my face as she stared at me. I felt bad now, she didn't say anything but got off the counter and walked slowly towards me. I waited for a slap in the face, closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at her angry face.

"Let me know you're there next time, I'll let you pick the song." Her voice was soft but firm and I smiled at her, remembering her line a few hours ago, _"You'd be surprised at what I'd let in my mouth."_ I figured there were other things about her that would surprise me. Her arms wrapped around me, and I recognized the feel of her smooth skin against my own.

"Yuuki, how do you feel?" I asked, lifting her chin to look her in the eye. She shrugged lightly, wincing slightly at the soreness I figured she was feeling.

"No worse than I expected, why?"

I smiled at her, resisting the urge to press my lips against hers, throw her onto the bed and have my way with her again. We would have time for that later. "I want you to pick something out to wear tonight. I'm taking you out after I make a few arrangements." I grinned, kissing her one time before turning the faucet on for my own shower and stepping into the hot spray.

POV: Yuuki

I blinked at him, my arms now empty as I watched Zero step into the shower. Taking me out? That wasn't like Zero at all… I glared at the clear shower curtain, watching him rub down his hair with soap before I snuck back into my room. I pulled on a skirt and pink button up shirt, rooting around in my dresser for a plain black dress that would hopefully be the right one for what ever occasion this was. I paused for a moment, walking to the open bathroom door as Zero's voice floated towards me.

First I thought he was trying to talk to me, until I heard what he was _singing… _

_**What full lips you have**_

_**They're sure to lure someone bad**_

What was he planning for me?

**:D What do you guys think??? Too much of a cliff hanger??? Naw… I don't think it is. I promise that this next chapter will get all of you hot and bothered, but before I post, I want your opinions: Should Zero and Yuuki go at another round of it in the next chapter, or wait for the one after? If they should the next one, comment me with yes. If they should wait, comment me with no. Thanks guys!!!!**


	16. Shoes

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

**The majority rules my poll. Most of you said, "Yes, but focus on the date." So that's what I'll do. This chapter will be a little longer than the others to fit everything but you guys don't mind, right? Let me know if you enjoy it!**

POV: Zero

It was 4:17 p.m. when I finished the arrangements for our night out. Yuuki had no idea what we were doing or where we were going and I planned to keep it that way. I was in my room, hunting around in the black duffle bag on my floor for something suitable to wear. I was going out of my comfort zone for Yuuki, actually attracting attention to myself for her. This would be hell, but hopefully worth it in the long run. I knew that Yuuki would appreciate all the planning and putting myself out there…if everything went according to plan and I didn't screw up.

I pulled out a black suit and black button up shirt, these would have to work. I'm much more comfortable in black. I dressed, standing in front of the mirror and giving up on my hair before even trying to tame it as I listened to Yuuki pull clothes on in the next room. I leaned against the door that parted our rooms, staring at my watch. Dinner reservations were for 6:00, but it wasn't a typical restaurant so who knew how long we would be there.

I turned the door knob, not bothering to knock since I figured she wouldn't care. "Are you almost rea-" I fell back into the door frame, eyes closed as my hands shot up to protect my head from any further damage. I glanced at the floor for evidence as to what had hit me in the face.

"Don't come in here yet! I've told you before to knock, Zero!" Yuuki yelled at me from across the room, the bed spread draped over her. I stared at her dumbly, tossing the shoe back at the other side of the room.

"I'll knock next time if you don't throw your shoes at me." I muttered, walking out and closing the door behind me. It was beginning to feel like an ordinary day, which I hoped to avoid.

I slid down the wall, sitting and waiting for Yuuki to hurry up so we could go. I wasn't sure how long it would take to drive to the town so I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I grimaced, knocking on the door again and calling out her name. I felt the door press towards me as Yuuki leaned on it. I imagined her trying to pull shoes on…the same one that hit me in the face.

"Go ahead down stairs, Zero." She called through the door as I stood up. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I rolled my eyes; why did women take so long to get dressed? I'll never know.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you." I took the stairs two at a time, and lay down on the couch in the lobby of the enormous building. My eyes closed, I waited and counted the seconds in my head.

POV: Yuuki

I struggled with my high heeled shoes, leaning against the door for support. One shoe had a strand of silvery hair stuck to it; I figured it was the one I threw at Zero. Looking to the mirror, I smoothed out my hair and left the room; wary of the stairs. Zero lay on the couch, eyes closed and mouth moving silently. I smiled, walking around behind his head and bending over so my face was only inches above his, albeit up-side-down.

"Zero," I whispered, running one hand along his shoulder. He fidgeted and opened his eyes. "Now I'm waiting on you." I grinned as he pulled me down for a light kiss, soft and warm.

He stood, glanced at his watch and pulled me towards the door. I frowned at his back, why hadn't he said anything about the way I look? His voice broke my train of thought. "You took nearly an extra hour to get ready?" He asked as we walked through the open door and I caught sight of a clock on the wall. It read 5:07. I shrugged, leaning against the motorcycle as Zero handed me a jacket and a helmet.

Wait, the _motorcycle_?!

I stared at him, incredulous as to why he would pick the bike of all things. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He smiled and I had no reason not to trust him. We climbed on the bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my legs against the out side of his as we drove.

POV: Zero

Now I knew why they took so long. Yuuki looked even better than I ever imagined, though I always thought she was beautiful. Her dress held a deep V-neck and slits rode up the sides, exposing more creamy skin to my wondering eyes. I felt as though I couldn't say anything about it for fear she would change. I tried to focus on the road. But her body was too close for me not to notice her. It took merely a half hour to drive to town at the speed I was going.

We reached the restaurant/night club and I helped Yuuki off the bike, walking her inside as the waitress walked towards us. I leaned closer, passing Ina a hundred dollar bill as she greeted me and led us to a table at the front nearest the stage.

"Yuuki, would you mind ordering our drinks? I have some business to take care of." I slipped away; keeping my eye on Yuuki to make sure no one was trying to take her from me. I whispered back and forth to Karaa as he re-adjusted the microphone in its stand.

"Like I said on the phone Zero, it's not a problem. Everything has been taken care of and I'm sure your lady will love it." He winked, patting me on the back as I turned towards the stairs and strode as calmly as possible towards Yuuki. She smiled at me, but a trace of concern was in her eyes.

I placed my palm flat on her cheek, leaning in and kissing her lightly, reassured by her lips. "Don't worry, I've taken care of this night and I hope you like everything." She smiled and nodded as I turned from her, and walked back to the stage.

POV: Yuuki

The club was dark and I was sure that it was lighter out side than in here. Tables were cramped with too many bodies and spilled drinks were left in sticky puddles on the floor as waiters rushed to clean them and serve more. We reached our table near the front and I watched Zero scuttle through the crowd to the tall man standing at the back of the stage.

I was a little scared since I had no idea what was going on. Zero walked back to the stage, winking at me as his trembling hand took the microphone down from its stand. Music began and a low wolf's howl erupted from Zero's throat. His eyes closed and I recognized the song. Was Zero actually singing!? In front of people none the less… His eyes never opened as he let the first line fly from the lips that had hardly uttered a word to any one besides me or the Chairman.

_**Hey there little red riding hood**_

_**You sure are looking good**_

_**You're everything a big bad wolf could want**_

"Zero!" I hissed, leaning forward in my seat with one hand on the front of the stage. He cracked one eye open, glancing at me as he sang. I couldn't believe he was doing this and kept asking myself what would posses a shy man like Zero to put himself out.

_**What big eyes you have**_

_**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**_

_**So just to see that you don't get chased**_

"Get off the stage, Zero! I'm not kidding." My face was flushed and I began to feel self-conscious as people stared at me dumbly. His eyes opened wider and Zero stared at me the entire time he sung.

_**I think you 'ought to walk with me for a ways**_

_**What full lips you have**_

_**They're sure to lure someone bad**_

I watched Zero kneel down, microphone pressed to his lips as he reached one hand out to stroke my cheek. Sweat trickled down his forehead and I imagined how hard this for him; but he was doing it for me. To show that he could change for me. But, did I want Zero to change who he was?

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep's suit on**_

_**Until i'm sure that you've been shown**_

_**That I can be trusted walking with you alone**_

I sat back in awe, relishing his cool, lingering touch on my cheek as he stood and closed eyes once more. "Thank you, Zero." I whispered, wondering of he could hear me until his eyes opened. He began walking off the stage, still singing as he came toward the table and knelt down before me. Everyone stared in awe, some smiling while others turned away in what looked like shock or jealousy.

_**Little red riding hood**_

_**I'd like to hold you if I could**_

_**But you might think that i'm a big bad wolf so I won't**_

I watched a single tear slide down his face.

_**What a big heart I have**_

_**All the better to love you with**_

_**Little red riding hood**_

_**Even bad wolves can be good**_

I smiled knowingly and kissed the palm of his hand that touched my cheek.

_**I'll try to keep you satisfied**_

_**Just to walk close by your side**_

_**Maybe you'll see things my way**_

_**Before we get to grandma's place**_

Zero wasn't able to sing the last few lines as I shoved the microphone aside and pushed my lips to his. My mouth was urgent against his as tears appeared in my eyes and dropped from my lashes. People clapped and shouted, asking for him to sing another song. Zero pulled away and I thought part of my heart left. He smiled, setting the microphone back on stage.

Women sauntered by him, 'accidentally' brushing their hands along his as they passed. One was foul enough to catch attention at a fish market. She stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he stared at her blankly. She leaned close, her mouth at the shell of his ear as she spoke. I was angry and jealous, beginning to stand up and walk away as I watched them.

Zero pulled away, glaring at the woman as he gripped her hand and flung it away from his shoulder. I could hear him speaking lowly to her and craned my neck a little to hear what he said.

"..scum like you need to stay away from me." The woman raised an eyebrow at him, placing her scathing red-fingernailed hands on her hips. "I doubt your little girlfriend could give you all the things I could." Zero's smile was one of mock delight as he answered her back. "You're right, she couldn't give me all the things you could," I was momentarily heartbroken but he wasn't finished. "like all of your diseases and unsatisfying blow jobs."

She looked shell shocked as he took my hand and led me towards the stairs leading to the second floor. I had no idea what to say when he led me to the balcony and held my hand as we stared out at the blinking lights. "Well, say something." He mumbled, face red and embarrassed.

I tugged at his chin, meeting his eyes and leaning my lips into his for a slight second. "Thank you, Zero. But I don't want you to change too much for me. I love you the way you are."

He grinned back, wrapping his lean arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head. "Good, because I almost died up there and I won't be doing that again." I giggled; feeling more relaxed until a chill ran through my body. It was hardly cold, but the close proximity to Zero had my stomach doing flips. My bare skin slid along his jacket sleeve as he walked me back to our table on the balcony.

Our waitress was beautiful with waist length black hair and deep golden eyes that shone even in the night. I figured she was going to be all over Zero as the others were; but she smiled at me instead. I smiled back nervously as Zero gave our orders, though they didn't look at each other.

"I'll be back with your food, and let me know if there is _anything_ else I can get for you." She winked at me, before turning away and sauntering back inside. Zero let out a low chuckle and I stared at him in confusion.

"I suppose I've got more to worry about than I thought. Men aren't the only ones who want to steal you away from me." He looked irritated and I gripped his hand across the table.

"You have nothing to worry about, because I'm not leaving you." I smiled, earning a thankful grin from him.

Dinner went much too slow for me. I could feel my sexual tension building and I wanted nothing more than to jump at Zero and have him make love to me on the balcony. I had, unknowingly to myself, slipped my foot from its' high heel and ran it up Zero's leg. He was sitting on the other side of the table, stick straight as he pulled a wad of money from his pocket and stood up.

"We need to leave, _now_." Was all he said as I slid my shoe back on and grabbed his hand as he lead the way back down stairs to the bike.

POV: Zero

I was sitting at the table, thinking of all the things I could have been doing to Yuuki if I hadn't dragged her down here when I noticed something shift under the table. I swallowed the food I had been chewing, shivering slightly as Yuuki's small foot ran its' way up my shin and over knee, pausing at the top of my thigh.

Instant wood.

I stared at her for a moment before standing up and tossing money onto the table. "We need to leave, _now_." I couldn't say anything else or my throat would have let out unnecessary moans. We were on the bike in a matter of seconds, throwing helmets on and not zipping up the jackets. I didn't care; I wanted to get home before my pants ripped of by themselves.

Yuuki pressed herself closer to my back so I could feel every curve and heartbeat. I drove faster, pressing the bike to its limits as I stole through the woods and took every short cut imaginable. It took 17 minutes to get back to the dorm and 1 minute 13.4 seconds to run up the stairs to our room with Yuuki secure in my arms. I could count every agonizing second in my mind.

I tossed Yuuki carefully on the bed, tearing off my shirt and jacket as I closed in on her, planting my mouth on hers as I devoured her sweet lips. I pulled back just enough to speak while my lips trailed down her neck. "Was this dress terribly expensive?" I asked, my voice quavering with anticipation.

She sighed, clawing at my bare back with her eager hands. "Yes, Yori bought it for me last year." It was one sentence too many for her and her eyes collapsed shut as my hands moved up her legs.

"Then I'll buy you another one." I tore it off of her from the inside out. The 'dress' was now in two halves, tossed carelessly to the floor with other clothes that I had begun to discard. The rest of our clothes sat in a heap at the foot of the bed; all except for her black high heels I left on just for the hell of it. Her stiletto clad feet wrapped around my waist as I plunged deeply into Yuuki. She yelled my name and I moaned between clenched teeth. Her hands wrapped around my neck, pulling us closer than ever as I thrummed in and out of my vixen.

She met my every thrust and I shut my eyes against the stars invading my vision. My forehead rested in the crook of her neck as we met one final time, and came together. Yuuki shook in my arms, breathing hard as I rolled over so she rested on top of me.

"I love you Yuuki." I whispered, dragging my hands up and down her back, trying to calm my own frantic heart beat. Her eyes remained closed as she sent her self to sleep, but her words were clear as she kissed my neck one final time.

"I know; I love you too Zero." I fell asleep soon after that, but awoke only a few hours later to the black as pitch room, and Yuuki smiling in her sleep on my chest.

**So, tell me guys!!!! Was this chapter worth the time and effort? Or was it too OOC??? I enjoyed writing this and hopefully you all enjoyed reading it just as much. I started late last night and just finished it at noon today so let me know if it was worth it!!! Thanks to Vosari for everything and I hope you guys will read my next Vampire Knight. If I post the first chapter of the story running madly through my head there will officially be 3 V.K.'s that I hope will prosper. I'll let you know when it's posted, and thank you for reading!!!! Love, YuriVamp16**


	17. The Right Words

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuuki

I was warm, and curled in a ball somewhere in the center of a plushy bed. I had the most wonderful dream about Zero… I tried, unsuccessfully, to go back to sleep but it was no use. I began to stretch a- my hand nudged something soft and warm and fleshy. I scrunched up my face, groping around for more of it when what ever I was touching began to rumble lightly.

"You look adorable when you do that." Someone whispered as I realized the rumble was a laugh, and the fleshy thing was a chest, and it was all attached to Zero. It hadn't been a dream…

"Zero!" I rolled over onto him, pushing my lips against his forcefully as he chuckled softly. "Last night, and this morning," I giggled quietly, "was amazing. I don't think I can thank you enough." I sighed, laying my ear on his chest, listening to the steady, comforting rhythm of his heart beat.

POV: Zero

I lay quietly, running my hands down and around her back. She hugged my chest…wait, what was that memory? I closed my eyes and held my breath, concentrating. There was some memory that threatened to leak into my present. _The pain I had endured since that one night when this small angel was thrust upon me, was never supposed to be known. _Where was this coming from? Something about Yuuki… I concentrated even harder now. _I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to pull the broken pieces together before my bravado was set up in the room just beyond this door. _

That was it. My chest hurt, I stood in the bathroom and listened to Yuuki and the doctor talk about her wounds from Ruka. The antibiotics she didn't want to tell me about, the bacteria that may kill her… A silent fell down my cheek and I knew it was time to talk. I wiped the side of my face on the pillow so Yuuki didn't see how distraught I was. That was the whole reason she hadn't told me anything.

"Yuuki," I hesitated, holding my breath involuntarily. She sat up, and pulled the blanket around her tiny body. "I know about the bacteria and the medicine you were given. I heard when you were talking to the doctor and I need to know…" What? What did I need? What could she possibly tell me that would make this all better?

As if reading my mind, she leaned forward and traced a finger lightly around my face. "What is it you need, Zero? I apologize for not telling you sooner but…I don't want to hurt you." She looked ashamed and scared. Her hand was shaking as I held it tightly in my own. Then, I knew. I knew why the memory had been suppressed. Because if I had asked Yuuki the only thing I've ever wanted to, I may be rejected. But now more than my feelings were on the line. What if she…_died_? I shuddered as I thought the word and gripped my love even tighter. I knew what needed to be said.

"Yuuki…" I said softly. She looked up at me, vulnerable. I couldn't do it yet. I needed a little more time, so I sighed. "How are you feeling? I should call the doctor." I reached for the phone and dialed the number. She hadn't answered me yet. "Hello, Dr. Akihiro? This is…yes. How did you know? Oh, I see… Any way, I was calling to ask you what the symptoms were if Yuuki's body rejected the antibiotics or becoming weak to the bacteria." I nodded though he couldn't see it and told him to wait a moment while I held my hand over the mouth piece. "Yuuki, I need you to be completely honest and if you don't tell me the truth I will know. I can read you like a book so _please_ do not lie to me." I pleaded and she nodded.

"Are you nauseous, dizzy, light headed, or sore?" She thought for a moment, closing her eyes then looking at me. She answered no. Ok…that's a good sign… "do you have pain in your arms, legs, chest or abdomen. That doesn't include the wounds them selves." I added, some what quietly. She stood from the bed, nude and beautiful, walking around the room a few times before coming back to the bed.

"Nope. My actual cuts don't hurt much any more really. Just a little tender but that's about it." She smiled and I could see that it touched her eyes. She was keeping to her promise.

I got back on the phone. "Were there any other side effects we should watch for?" I rolled my eyes at Yuuki as he blathered on. She giggled, and lay down. "Okay, thank you very much doctor… Yes, we'll be in touch." I hung up, breathing a sigh of relief as I looked tenderly down at Yuuki. Her big doe eyes stared back at me and clung sweetly to my soul. I would be ready tonight… hopefully so would she.

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud, glancing back at the clock. The red, glowering letters read 9:22 a.m. Really? I had watched her sleep for so long it became light out? I shrugged mentally. "Would you like to go for a walk around the park?" I asked, turning back to Yuuki as she lay in bed and snuggled closer to my side.

"With you? Of course." She smiled and didn't seem to notice the fear in my eyes.

"Good. Stay in bed as long as you like. I'm going to make some food to bring. I smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed, and I quickly crept across the room to my dresser, and pulled the drawer out silently. There it was. In the back corner, so small and unobtrusive, yet loaded with so many words and actions that my hands shook as I lifted it out. If felt heavy though it couldn't have been anymore than a few ounces.

I glanced back at Yuuki who continued to cuddle up to herself peacefully. I wiped sweat from my brow and hurried quietly out of the room and to the kitchen. I made sandwiches and packed cookies. A bottle of sparkling cider fit snuggly between the food and… No, I wouldn't put it in the basket. Much too obvious. I hid it in the knife drawer with no pockets to place it in. All I wore were boxers and nothing was going any where it didn't belong…

I walked slowly, steadily, back up stairs and found Yuuki standing at the dresser as she pulled clothes out and tossed them on the bed. I noticed her hair was wet, and droplets of water clung to her naked back. How long had I been down stairs? I looked at the clock again and it stared back, almost angrily, with the numbers 10:17 a.m. Holy… I had been down stairs for nearly an hour. No wonder she was showered and almost ready.

"I'll take a quick shower and dress then we can be on our way." I smiled nervously, and if she noticed the shake to my usual calm timber, she said nothing about it.

"Okay." She grinned and walked towards me. "I'll be waiting in here for you so you don't worry about me." Her arms wrapped around my neck as she leaned up on tip toe to kiss my lips. She was soft and warm; I never wanted to leave.

"Good, because I'm leaving the bathroom door open so I can hear you." I was serious, but she laughed, her arms unwrapping as she walked to the bed and stared at the clothes a moment. "I'll be out in a few." I said, stalking into the bathroom. I left the door open as I turned the water on, stripped, and stepped in carefully. The water felt good on my tight neck and knotted back. It was hot, almost scalding, and felt almost as divine as Yuuki wrapped around me.

I was in the shower maybe ten minutes when my body decided I'd had enough. My skin began to turn red from the hot water pounding down and my hair had gotten as frothy as the shampoo allowed. I stepped out of the shower and shook my head, causing water droplets to fly off in every direction and streak the mirror. I dressed quickly, Yuuki watching my every move, then picked her up and carried her down stairs as she laughed and kissed my neck.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing the basket and walking arm in arm. Finally, at the park, I noticed what she wore. The skirt was very short, but plain black; her shirt was black and white striped halter top and her shoes were plain black, girly martins. I smiled, hoping this wouldn't be a totally wasted afternoon.

We sat on the grass, ate and drank, laughing as Yuuki was completely unaware of my next actions. I was leaning against the trunk of a tree; she sat in my lap, head resting on my collar bone with my left hand resting in her lap. My right hand had been in my pocket for the past 15 minutes as I fumbled with the antique-ish piece as I contemplated how to go about it. What should I say? I thought up a million different speeches, and rehearsed them all before deciding on one that conveyed everything I wanted.

Finally, I pulled it out of my pocket and held it in front of Yuuki… but her eyes were closed. I opened my mouth, but the speech I had rehearsed, failed me. It fell from my lips as I tried to stumble over the words, and failed. It all came out in a garbled mess that sounded like a cough. Yuuki began to open her eyes, and finally, the perfect words came to my lips as her eyes became wide, wet and afraid as she looked from my face to the small, velvety box in my hand.

POV: Yuuki

"Yuuki," He whispered as my eyes filled with tears. My mouth couldn't form words and for the first time when I was with Zero, I was afraid. Not from death or any physical threat, but how much I cared for him. "Will you marry me?" His words seemed foreign, but suddenly made sense as he held the ring, poised delicately, in front of my left hand.

**Only One or Two more chapters but I'm planning on doing a sequel when I get the rest of my stories straightened out. ******** Besides, it had to end some time!!! But I'll take a vote. Do you guys want a sequel or this to be the end of it??? R/R**


	18. One Last Hurrah

(I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did)

**The Problem with my Love**

Some what OOC

POV: Yuuki/Zero/Kaname

(Forgive me since I like to change perspective. Bear with it!!)

POV: Yuuki

I had no idea he brought me here for this. It was so fast and I was so unprepared… He was silent and patient; calm though I could see a nervous twitch when he looked away from me. The ring was still in the air and I still hadn't said anything. I stared at Zero wordlessly, stunned, as a bead of sweat fell from his brow.

"Yuuki, please say something; anything." He whispered. The ring now in the palm of his hand as It sat limp in his lap. I had no idea how long we sat there silently, when my mouth began to close. I didn't say anything, and Zero's reaction was to pull his fingers inward to close his fist and hide the ring away. I stopped him, holding his hand open and plucking the ring from his palm as it slid smoothly down my finger.

He stared at me in confusion, and hope. "Of course I will. I was just a little…stunned." I smiled sheepishly, flinging my arms around his neck as his went to my waist and I immediately straddled Zero's lap. Kissing his neck, my fingers dug greedily into his thick hair as I kissed his neck. I barely noticed his hands slide up the back of my legs, under my skirt. He hesitated at my ass and I could feel him smile into my neck.

"Yuuki, you aren't wearing any-" I pushed my lips into his aggressively and pulled away sooner than I normally would have. It was just to torment Zero a little for last night.

"Did you think you were the only one with surprises?" I asked, giggling as I climbed off his lap and gathered the blanket.

POV: Zero

We walked back in steady silence, hand in hand, to the empty dorm. I thought, for a long and terrifying moment, that she had rejected me. That I was in over my head and Yuuki didn't feel this much love for me; and in all honesty, I still think she doesn't love me as much as I want her to. I wanted Kaname to slit my throat for that single moment that I thought she would say no. But she had said yes, and the ring that sat delicately on her perfect finger, had once belonged to my mother. I had no idea how the chairman had gotten it for me, but it had sat in the back corner of my dresser drawer for ten long years.

It was a thick, yellow-gold band that held 6 evenly spaced 14 karat diamonds. Those six held another rounded cluster of six, where in the center, atop the others, was one final diamond. It was larger than the others and placed in a pyramid formation; though when looking at it, the glittering jewels formed a flower or snow flake, depending on your preference. I noticed her glance at it as we walked, trying to be subtle about it.

Getting to our room, I had a strange sense of urgency; one that I had felt before but couldn't quite place. Yuuki walked into the room and dropped our picnic blanket on the floor as she turned to stare at me from the bed. "Zero," She giggled, walking towards me with outstretched arms. "What's the mat-" I cut her off with one finger and motioned for her to stay put. She waited, uncertainly, by the door as I made my way around the room.

I lay flat to check under the bed and looked behind every door and shower curtain. My back was towards Yuuki as I opened the window and gazed around at the bright after noon sun.

Nothing.

I sighed, ducked back inside and closed the window with the drapes pulled heavily over the bright light. I turned, gasping as I faced Yuuki.

And Kaname.

He stood behind Yuuki arms down at his sides and blood dripping from hands and mouth. "No," I mouthed as his hands came up to Yuuki, cupping one over her mouth and the other around her waist.

She tried to scream, but was obviously muffled. I tried to run but something…foreign, held my feet in place and I couldn't be moved by a bull-dozer. My voice wouldn't work either. A silent shout as I raised my fist to Kaname.

He stepped forward, a terrified Yuuki in front of him with tears streaming down her face. I had failed her again. Kaname and Yuuki were mere inches away from me now. His mouth opened to speak, but he was silent, turning back to the door and some how with out touching it, the door closed silently.

"Zero," He whispered, mouth at my ear. I wanted to cringe and punch him, but I couldn't move. "Hold Yuuki, don't let her speak. And for god's sake be quiet." He growled, and I did what he said, but only for the safety of Yuuki. I still could not move my legs but I held her in place as her body went limp in my arms.

She passed out. I sighed and turned around to lay her on the bed behind us. Wait…I turned around? I could finally move and I lifted my left leg to lunge at Kaname just as he spun back and I froze.

His glare burned through my chest but I wasn't afraid. I was only angry. He had pushed the bureau in front of the door though it was locked. With him standing there and Yuuki passed out, we had little chance to escape besides jumping out the window. I doubted she was up for that either.

I glared back at him, hands in fists at my sides as I began to speak. "What the hell do you want?" I growled, watching him walk steadily forward.

"I want to protect Yuuki. That means you and I have to work together." He wore a sneer though he tried to sound patient and calm. "I was on the train out when I heard what Ruka did to Yuuki." His face softened as he stared at her lying peacefully on the bed. I cocked an eyebrow and nodded to his blood covered hands.

"This," His hands up front of his face, "Is from Ruka. I found her coming after the train, after me, when I was leaving. I've wounded her, though not mortally since Aidou turned against me."

I could feel my jaw drop open as he spoke. I tried to imagine a fight between them as Ruka and Aidou attempted to massacre Kaname. To make him accept Ruka as a wife, or slave, whatever that freak bitch wanted to be. To my own surprise, I brought a hand to his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry." He was surprised as well, but shook his head to save our confab for another day. "What can I do?"

He glanced around the room, eyeing the heavy furniture though we both knew it wouldn't be hard for a determined vampire to burst through the guarded door. Kaname turned back to me and opened his mouth to speak as a loud _THUMP_ came from the other side of the door. The dresser shook and the lock cracked. _THUMP THUMP THUMP. _The dresser began to tip but I rushed forward, throwing my body against it as a voice cursed just a few feet away.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Kaname lying Yuuki inside the large armoire. It was big enough for her to lay flat on her back with the doors closed. That was the best we could do right now.

We waited in silence, both pressed up against the bureau to hold the door in place. A quick and silent conversation led us both to believe we had to burst from the door, guns blazing so to speak, and kill how ever many vampires were out there. Bloody Rose sat atop my own dresser, and I lifted it. The weight of it was pleasant in my hand as we shoved the bureau away from the door. I stood back, gun poised at the door while Kaname let Artemis unfold.

We were ready, and heard footsteps across the threshold. They were fast, coming towards the door, and I knew this was it. _THU-BOOM_ The door burst inward with flecks of paint and wood shrapnel flying about the room. Aidou gasped in surprise as he hit the floor and I fired. I never missed, and Aidou exploded out wards; other wise destroyed.

I heard a female scream, realizing it was Ruka I aimed at the door again and readied myself for her to come crashing through the already ruined door. Instead, her footsteps seemed to be retreating quickly. Kaname raced out the door and I followed quickly as Ruka's shadow disappeared out the front door. A car started out side as she peeled away from the dorm.

Kaname turned to me in clear disgust and anger. But for the first time I didn't think it was directed at me. We couldn't catch her now, not at the rate she was going since there were no cars in the immediate area. We began walking back inside as Yuuki entered my mind, and I sprinted towards the door.

POV: Yuuki

I woke up flat on my back. It was dark as pitch and whatever I lay on was solid and sounded like hollowed wood. I tried to sit up, but the dark disoriented me and I became dizzy. Someone out side was shouting my name as I felt with my hands and began pushing at the wall to my right. It slid open a bit and I recognized the room. It was my room, our room…only it was side ways. I sat up fully now, climbing slowly onto my hands and knees towards the high bed.

Two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up and back onto the plush comforter. "Zero!" I sighed and tucked into a ball as he held me. "Is Kaname s-still here?" I stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I am still here." I looked up into the door way, ready to be thrown out of Zero's lap as he tried to tackle Kaname or something…but nothing came. He sat silently and calmly with me on the bed. He told me what happened, why he was here; why he was _staying_ here through the winter break. That would be awkward…

"So, Kaname," I started, sitting beside Zero on the bed as Kaname paced the room in front of us. "I know you were crazy, angry when I said I didn't want you that day. Why are you coming back to save me. To save us?" I asked, nodding at Zero.

Kaname seemed to stare at us in surprise; he stopped walking and stared me dead in the eye. "I decided to give it one last hurrah." He said simply. I felt confused.

"Give what one hurrah?" I glanced at Zero who briefly shrugged and picked at an invisible stain on the bed.

"Being your friend." He sighed quietly, turning to leave but stopping at the door way. "I meant to say this earlier," He glanced at us over his shoulder and met a glance with Zero briefly, then at something in my lap. "Congratulations." It was a low, sad whisper. He knew, and he had been staring at my ring. A single tear dropped down my cheek and onto my hand. I knew I had hurt Kaname, whether intentionally or not, he was wounded beyond repair at the moment.

Zero held me close, whispering in my ear and kissing my hair for a long time after Kaname disappeared down the stairs and out the door.

**I know it ends somewhat…crappily? Lol. I'm trying to leave it open ended so that the first chapter of the sequel can pick up where this leaves off. I'm not sure how long it will be before I have it up but feel free to check out my other FanFics; **_**Mysterious**_** and **_**The Secret Lover**_**. Thanks for all of your support and Keep Reviewing!!! Authors love it. ******


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is just an author's note!!! Sorry for the inconvenience to the "fans" I have, but I am changing my pen-name from YuriVamp16 to Prodigy Zero. I have a few personal reasons for this, and I hope that it won't deter any of you from reading my stories because I know that the changing of Pen-Names can get confusing. This is the only time it's going to happen though and I appreciate all of your support and comments/advice. Thanks again!!!


End file.
